Le survivant des mondes
by FantasticWriter
Summary: En terre du milieu, il y a une légende, plus vieille même que les Valars, qui dit que le survivant des mondes se réveillera lorsque les ténèbres s'élèveront pour engloutir le monde. A la mort de Gandalf, la communauté essaye de le réveiller.
1. Annonce

Prochainement : Le survivant des mondes

watch?v=57u8XwihsjE

 **RESUME** :

En terre du milieu, il y a une légende, plus vieille même que les Valars, qui dit que le survivant des mondes se réveillera lorsque les ténèbres s'élèveront pour engloutir le monde.

A la mort de Gandalf, la communauté essaye de le réveiller.

 **EXTRAIT** :

Les membres de la communauté échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir signifier Galadriel. Puis, le seigneur Celeborn les quitta, les laissant seuls avec sa femme.

« Il reste encore un espoir. »

Ils furent saisis par la puissance contenue par ces mots. Et touchés par elle. Ce fut comme si l'espoir s'était ravivé dans leur cœur à la suite de ces simples mots.

Galadriel se détourna et s'avança vers les rives d'une rivière qui passait par là, leur ordonnant de la suivre. Et alors que les gardes de la citadelle les menaient à leur prochaine destination, Legolas se permit de prendre la parole.

« Où nous conduisez vous, Dame Galadriel ? Quel est cet espoir ? »

« Nos gens protègent un secret depuis le commencement du monde. Confié par les Valars, eux-mêmes, nous le gardons sûr depuis tout ce temps. Il est certainement le secret le mieux gardé de la terre du milieu. »

« Quel est ce secret, gente dame ? » Demanda Gimli avec un respect qui en étonna plus d'un.

Galadriel adressa un sourire doux au maître nain et regarda à l'horizon.

« Le peuple de la Lothlórien le protège depuis le commencement du monde. Le survivant des mondes est réel, messieurs. »


	2. Chapter 1

**La cite des elfes de la Lothlórien était magnifique et radieuse. Elle en était céleste ! Toutefois, aucun membre de la communauté ne se réjouissait d'être arrivé dans la citadelle. Il n'y avait de place que pour la tristesse en ce jour maudit. Gandalf était tombé ! Jamais plus il ne dispenserait ses sages conseils. Jamais plus ses feux d'artifices brilleraient dans les cieux étoilés de la comté. Ils étaient, tous, fatigués et leur cœur était dépourvu d'espoir. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer vaincre Sauron et Saroumane sans Gandalf. Le magicien gris avait toujours été la lumière dans les ténèbres. Comment pourraient-ils trouver leur chemin sans elle ?**

 **Les gardes les conduisirent jusqu'à leurs seigneurs de la Lothlórien.**

 **Ils arrivèrent dans une aura de lumière pure et réconfortante… La lueur s'amenuisa à mesure qu'ils descendaient à eux. Et, enfin, ils virent pleinement la beauté presque divine de la dame Galadriel. Ils en furent tous émus, même Gimli, mais aucun n'en oublia leur désespoir.**

 **« La communauté de l'anneau. » Commença le Seigneur Celeborn. « Neuf quittèrent Fondcombe. Je ne vois pas Gandalf. Il me tardait de m'entretenir avec lui. »**

 **Aucun des huit visiteurs ne rencontra son regard alors que leur douleur et leur tristesse étaient ravivées. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui répondre, cependant. Galadriel le fit pour eux d'une voix douce où s'entendait son propre chagrin.**

 **« Il est tombé… Dans le feu et l'ombre. »**

 **Elle rencontra le regard dévasté du chef, par défaut, de l'expédition. Aragorn garda les yeux sur la dame elfe qui perçut, sans mal, leur état d'esprit à eux tous.**

 **« Vous êtes perdus et sans plus d'espoir. »**

 **C'était un constat que personne ne remit en cause. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils connaissaient bien le chemin… Mais comme les autres, Aragorn imaginait les épreuves qui les attendaient et l'effroi le gagnait.**

 **« Vous avez besoin d'espoir et de conseil avant de continuer votre quête. » Souffla la beauté des bois.**

 **Celeborn lui jeta un regard attentif. Bien sûr, il avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il n'émit pas un son de protestations. Sa femme était sage. Si elle pensait que la communauté de l'anneau avait besoin de LE voir alors c'était la seule solution.**

 **Les membres de la communauté échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir signifier Galadriel. Puis, le seigneur Celeborn les quitta, les laissant seuls avec sa femme.**

 **« Il reste encore un espoir. »**

 **Ils furent saisis par la puissance contenue par ces mots. Et touchés par elle. Ce fut comme si l'espoir s'était ravivé dans leur cœur à la suite de ces simples mots.**

 **Etrange…**

 **Galadriel se détourna et s'avança vers les rives d'une rivière qui passait par là, leur ordonnant de la suivre. Et alors que les gardes de la citadelle les menaient à leur prochaine destination, Legolas se permit de prendre la parole.**

 **« Où nous conduisez vous, Dame Galadriel ? Quel est cet espoir ? »**

 **« Nos gens protègent un secret depuis le commencement du monde. Confié par les Valars, eux-mêmes, nous le gardons sûr depuis tout ce temps. Il est certainement le secret le mieux gardé de la terre du milieu. »**

 **« Quel est ce secret, gente dame ? » Demanda Gimli avec un respect qui en étonna plus d'un.**

 **Galadriel adressa un sourire doux au maitre nain et regarda à l'horizon.**

 **« Le peuple de la Lothlórien le protège au nom des Valars depuis le commencement du monde. Le survivant des mondes est réel, messieurs. »**

 **Le nain, les deux hommes et l'elfe ne purent se garder de manifester leur stupeur et leur émerveillement. Ils connaissaient la légende du survivant des mondes.**

 **Gimli remarqua le premier les expressions perplexes et curieuses des hobbits. Aussi décida-t-il de les renseigner.**

 **« Je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne connaissiez pas la légende du protéger des Valars, jeunes hobbits. Vous êtes d'une race jeune et la légende est plus vieille que notre ami elfe. »**

 **Legolas décocha un regard acéré au nain mais il ne dit rien. Gimli continua avec un sourire en coin.**

 **« Le survivant des mondes était un mage qui n'acquit, selon la légende, dans un monde bien différent du notre. On dit qu'il aurait eu un pouvoir si puissant qu'il aurait mis fin à une guerre à un très jeune âge. Un mage noir disparut, grâce au Survivant, pendant un temps. »**

 **Gimli fit une pause et Legolas en profita pour répondre le fil du récit.**

 **« Après un temps, le mage noir serait réapparu et aurait plongé le monde dans une autre guerre, plus terrible encore. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait fait plusieurs tentatives encore pour abattre le Survivant sans jamais réussir. »**

 **Legolas eut un sourire en voyant que les hobbits étaient suspendus à ses paroles comme des enfants. Cette race l'émerveillait de plus en plus. Ils étaient si innocents du monde et, pourtant, si vaillant et courageux. Legolas était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il laissa le champ libre à Boromir pour continuer.**

 **« Car, en plus d'être un puissant mage, le Survivant était un brave et fidèle guerrier. Il combattit sans faillir, bravant ses peurs et les obstacles jusqu'à la bataille finale où il abattit le puissant mage noir. »**

 **« La légende dit qu'il ressortit de cette bataille changé, béni par la magie elle-même. » Expliqua Gimli.**

 **« Il ressortit de cette bataille et se découvrit, dans les années qui survirent, immortel et plus puissant que ces semblables. » Renchérit Legolas.**

 **« C'était un elfe, alors ? » Questionna Pippin.**

 **Aragorn prit la parole pour la première fois.**

 **« Non, Pippin. Dans cet ancien monde, les hommes pouvaient naitre avec la magie. Le Survivant fut l'un de ces utilisateurs de magie. Il sacrifia tant de choses pour la magie et son monde que la magie l'aurait béni pour être immortel. Il était le seul être de son genre, cependant. Il aurait, peu à peu, perdu le goût des choses de la vie. Et quand la fin de son monde vint, il ne resta plus que lui. »**

 **Aragorn fit une pause mais personne ne reprit le récit. Le rôdeur était un bon conteur, meilleur que le reste d'entre eux, et tout le monde attendait simplement qu'il finisse.**

 **« La magie l'aurait endormi dans l'attente que le monde ait, de nouveau, besoin de lui et que son âme sœur vienne à sa rencontre. »**

 **« C'est dans l'attente de ce jour que le Survivant du monde fut confié au peuple de la Lothlórien. Il dispensa à mon peuple ses conseils depuis ce jour. Il nous redonna confiance et espoir lorsqu'il le fallait. C'est pourquoi je vous conduis à lui. Parce que vous avez besoin de retrouver votre foi en l'avenir. »**

 **Sur les mots de Galadriel, ils arrivèrent sur une mer en colère. Les vagues puissantes se fracassaient sur la falaise, comme pour décourager tout navigant de la surmonter. Et là, à une dizaines de lieux, un promontoire se révéla à leurs yeux, perdu dans la mer en furie.**

 **La voix de Galadriel se détacha de la fureur des éléments, net et clair.**

 **« Voici la dernière demeure du Survivant. »**


	3. Chapter 2

Le sanctuaire où reposait le Survivant était sombre et en ruine. Des ossements polluaient les lieux. Des créatures venues à des fins malveillantes selon Galadriel. En tous les cas, on pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'un être aussi illustre puisse reposer en ces lieux. Mais Galadriel faisait son chemin à travers le dédale de couloirs sans hésitation, prouvant qu'elle savait où elle allait. Les elfes de la Lothlórien cherchaient conseil auprès de l'être mystique depuis le commencement du monde d'après elle. Ils voulaient le bien croire, la femme elfe ne montrait aucune inquiétude en ces lieux sombres et chargés d'histoires. Contrairement au reste de la troupe qui se tenait sur le qui vive.

Finalement, Galadriel s'arrêta à quelques mètres de deux colonnes de pierres sculptées qui encadraient une porte. Il y eut un étrange frémissement dans l'air puis, soudain, une silhouette fantomatique apparut devant l'entrée. Tous levèrent immédiatement leur arme dans sa direction mais la femme ne donna aucun signe de reconnaissance. Elle commença à parler en regardant droit devant elle.

« Bienvenu visiteur. Entrer si vous vous croyez digne. Mais seuls les êtres aux bonnes motivations pourront rencontrer le Sauveur. »

Il y eut une pause alors que l'inquiétude montait chez chacun des membres de la communauté. Leurs motivations, à chacun, étaient-elles assez pures pour ce lieu magique. Tous, en dehors de Galadriel, s'interrogeaient.

Puis, l'apparition étrange reprit.

« Visiteurs, chassez ceci, après que le Sauveur fut endormi, une prophétie fut faite.

« Le passeur des mondes, d'un sommeil sans rêve, attend.

Le magicien sans âge s'éveillera en son temps.

Il dispensera fortune et conseil à ceux qui le trouveront.

Avec le sorcier émeraude l'espoir se lèvera.

C'est avec ces temps sombres que son Ame Sœur surviendra.

Car sans son destiné, jamais la magie ne se lèvera.

Sans le mage des mondes, dans les ténèbres, le monde disparaitra. »

L'apparition disparue sur ces mots. Galadriel passa la porte et fit, ensuite, un geste pour la désignée de sa totalité.

« C'est le test ultime. Cette entrée juge votre être profond. Les secrets les plus profonds de votre âme ne peuvent lui être cachés. Si votre âme est trop sombre vous ne survivrez pas. Les dépouilles que vous avez vues sont celles des êtres qui se sont montrés indignes. Prendrez-vous le risque d'un tel jugement ? »

Encore une fois, les hobbits montrèrent quels êtres courageux ils étaient. Sam s'avança, un peu hésitant, mais ne faillit pas. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il fut entouré d'une lumière dorée et scintillante mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il franchit la porte, sans encombre, et se posta près d'une Galadriel, souriante.

Le succès donna le courage à Merry et Pippin de l'imiter. Ils passèrent, à leur tour, l'épreuve avec succès.

Galadriel offrit un doux sourire à Frodon qui planait devant l'entrée. Pas par crainte d'être jugé pour sa personne mais par celle que l'anneau interfère… Comme le dévoilait la main sur sa poitrine. A l'emplacement même où était l'anneau.

« La magie en ces lieux est puissante, Frodon Sacquet. Elle saura faire la différence entre votre âme et l'anneau maudit. »

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour encourager Frodon apparemment puisqu'il la franchit aussitôt. Il fut entouré par la même aura que ses amis. Il rencontra une résistance de quelques secondes mais il se dit que c'était en raison de l'anneau. Toutefois, il put rejoindre ses amis et la Dame Galadriel.

Le prochain fut Legolas. L'aura qui l'entoura une brève seconde sembla plus brillante que les autres. La magie sembla alors chanter, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à la dame elfe. Mais bientôt, Legolas se tint près du groupe, surtout formé de hobbits.

Gimli fut le prochain. Il se déplaça surtout par orgueil. En raison de la rivalité elfe-nain. Il passa sans encombre, ne laissant que les deux hommes derrière lui.

Aragorn n'était pas un lâche. Alors, malgré ses doutes sur son âme, il franchit le pas. Rien de particulier se passa et Aragorn rejoignit ses compagnons, enfin rassuré sur son âme. Elle était assez pure pour qu'il puisse rencontrer le protégé des Valars.

Boromir prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas fou. Il était beaucoup plus tenté par l'anneau que ses camarades. Ce qui devait signifier que son âme était faible et, peut-être, impure. Sans doute trop pour avoir l'honneur d'être en présence du Survivant. Malgré tout, il s'avança… Et bientôt (pour son soulagement), il se tint au côté du reste de la communauté.

La dame elfe sourit, contente du résultat du jugement. Elle les guida, ensuite, vers la dernière demeure du Sauveur. Passé les portes du jugement, les lieux étaient magnifiques. En parfaite état. Sur les murs, il y avait des tapisseries avec un étrange félin et des tableaux faisaient froids dans le dos. On avait l'impression qu'ils les suivaient des yeux.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il y avait un lit de pierres au milieu de l'immense salle. L'ensemble de la communauté leva les yeux. Ils étaient subjugués par le plafond qui donnait l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert. Les nuages sur le plafond se dispersèrent laissant paraitre les étoiles et la pleine lune.

La communauté suivit le rayon de lumière que dégageait la lune… et le virent.

« Voici le Sauveur, le protégé des Valars » Déclara, alors, Galadriel.

Elle se posta devant un cercle de lumière sur le sol, fait de magie. Comme le reste de cette salle.

« Entrez dans le cercle de lumière et vous recevrez des conseils du Survivant. »

Comme personne ne bougeait ne bougeait, ce fut Merry qui avança le premier, d'un bond dans le cercle. Il eut un bref aperçu de l'être mythique avant que le monde autour de lui ne s'évanouisse. Il arborait l'impression d'être de la race des hommes. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de plus. De la magie si Merry devait se risquer à une supposition. Le Sauveur ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La dernière chose que vit Merry fut l'étrange dessin sur son poignet intérieur droit. Un cercle dans un triangle et transpercé par un trait.

Mais, quelques secondes après qu'il eut pénétré dans le cercle, la salle au ciel magique disparut pour laisser place à une étendue d'herbes vertes et un lac.

Et là, devant le lac, il y avait un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans. Merry le reconnut facilement comme étant le Survivant. Il s'avança, intimidé, sachant que la jeunesse de celui-ci n'était qu'apparente. Le Sauveur cessa ses ricochets et se tourna vers Merry avec un sourire insouciant et le regard curieux.

« Tu es un hobbit, n'est-ce pas ? Galadriel m'a parlé de votre race. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Merry déglutit. Il avait eu raison sur l'apparence du Sauveur. Sa voix et son regard prouvait que interlocuteur était beaucoup plus âgé.

« Je m'appelle Merry… Pourquoi avez-vous pris cette apparence ? »

Le Sauveur eut un large sourire.

« J'ignore comment je t'apparais, Merry. Mon apparence mentale n'est jamais la même pour mes visiteurs. Et elle n'est jamais la même que celle de mon corps. Mon apparence ici dépend de la personne, de ce qu'elle a besoin de voir ou entendre ou encore de sa propre personnalité. »

« Tu as l'air d'un enfant de treize ans de la race des hommes. »

« Ah… Je comprends. Tu me fais penser à certains de mes premiers amis. Des jumeaux. Toujours à plaisanter. On les a toujours sous estimés. Mais, ils étaient vaillants et justes. Tout comme tu l'es Merry. Tu es quelqu'un d'accompli déjà. Je n'ai qu'un conseil. Suis ton cœur. Il te mènera sur le droit chemin. »

« Merci, Sauveur. »

« Je n'ai donné qu'un simple conseil dont tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin. Je préfère Harry. C'est mon nom, après tout… J'aimerais voir ton ami Pippin, à présent. Il a besoin qu'on lui parle rapidement. »

Merry hocha la tête et, soudain, réintégra la réalité. Son regard se porta sur la communauté et, face à leur curiosité, il reporta sa rencontre dans les moindres détails. Son regard se posait de temps à autre sur Harry dont l'immobilité l'effrayait et l'attristait à présent qu'il l'avait rencontré, si enthousiaste et énergique.

« Il veut rencontrer Pippin, maintenant. » Acheva-t-il.

Pippin entra donc dans le cercle. Il fut rassuré de voir que… Harry lui apparaissait comme à Merry. Mais lorsque le Sauveur se tourna vers lui, il sembla plus sérieux que l'avait décrit Merry.

« Si je semble plus sérieux, c'est que je le suis. Tu as besoin de conseils plus profond que Merry. Tu culpabilises à cause du magicien. Tu as tort. »

« Mais si je n'avais pas causé ce bruit. »

« La disparition du magicien est dû à la guerre et à ce démon uniquement. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Celle d'un garçon de la même race que je suis. Il était au milieu d'une guerre. Le mage noir qui la menait l'avait choisi comme adversaire. Le garçon avait un lien avec le sorcier maléfique. Il voyait les actions du sorcier noir. Un jour, il vit celui qu'il considérait comme un père se faire torturer. Il décida d'aller à son secours. Etait-ce une mauvaise décision d'après toi ? »

« Non ! Sauver quelqu'un n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

« Et bien, il se révéla que c'était un piège. Le garçon entraina des amis de son âge dans un combat qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner. Ils furent blessés. Comme certains adultes qui vinrent à leur secours. Et pire que tout, celui pour qui le garçon était venu trouva la mort dans ce combat. »

« Ce n'était pas la faute du garçon ! » S'exclama, aussitôt, Pippin « C'était le choix de l'homme de venir au combat. »

« C'était le choix de l'homme… Comme c'était le choix de Gandalf de rester en arrière. »

« … Je comprends, Harry. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. »

« Non mais il est normal de ressentir de la tristesse et de la colère. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser dominer par ces sentiments. Tu es comme mon ami Ron. Il était naïf et maladroit. Il commettait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais les erreurs sont utiles si on apprend d'elles. Elles font grandirent. Tu apprendras, Pippin. »

Pippin hésita et, alors qu'il commença à réintégrer la réalité, il souffla qu'il était désolé pour sa perte. Il avait compris qu'Harry était le garçon de l'histoire.

Pippin imita son ami de toujours lorsqu'il réintégra la salle magique. Au cours du récit, les guerriers accomplis échangèrent un regard. Le Survivant était un soldat, comme eux. C'était évident ! Il semblait faire forte impression à chaque visiteur.

Gimli s'avança finalement quand le hobbit le désigna. L'homme sorcier lui sembla plus jeune que l'avait décrit les deux hobbits. Onze ans, aurait dis Gimli. Le sorcier inclina la tête curieusement et tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Oh ! Un nain ! »

Gimli eut un sourire alors qu'il était inondé de questions. Au bout d'un instant, Harry se calma.

« Je suis désolé. Il n'y avait pas de nains dans le monde que j'ai connu. Pas plus que de hobbit… Mais les elfes qui sont venus m'ont souvent parlé de votre race. »

« Qu'en mal, j'en suis sûr ! »

« En fait, non. Pas toujours. Les ennemis ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être. J'ai eu ma part d'ennemis. Durant mon enfance, il y en avait deux en particulier. Je n'avais pas, du tout, confiance en eux… Et, pourtant, ils m'ont tous les deux sauvés la vie avant même que j'atteigne mes dix-huit ans. Ne laissez pas les préjugés dominer vos actions, Gimli. »

Le nain hocha la tête et réintégra la réalité assez rapidement. Après avoir décrit sa rencontre avec le protéger des Valars, indiqua à Boromir que c'était son tour.

La rencontre de l'homme avec le sorcier aux yeux émeraude fut rapide et direct, comme l'homme l'avait souhaité. Harry avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Mais Boromir ne commit pas l'erreur de remettre en question ses conseils. Le Sauveur lui avait simplement parlé de ses expériences avec les objets noirs comme l'anneau. Les meilleurs hommes pouvaient se perdre dans leurs promesses, selon lui. La seule chose à faire était de garder à l'esprit que ces objets ne pouvaient faire que le mal.

Boromir avait envoyé Sam à sa suite.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et son regard heurta celui, bienveillant, du sorcier émeraude. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu le voir. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le sorcier eut un sourire indulgent.

« Tu es comme mon ami Neville. Il était peu confiant et modeste et il a grandi comme un des hommes les plus braves que j'ai connu. La fidélité est sous-estimée mais c'est la chose la plus précieuse. Reste comme tu es Sam. Frodon aura besoin d'un ami tel que toi. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'est le cœur léger que Sam laissa sa place à Aragorn. Le rôdeur apparut face à Harry. Celui-ci avait la même apparence que dans la salle au ciel magique. Sauf qu'il avait une tenue guerrière. Une épée à sa hanche et un étrange bâton à l'autre. Le sorcier émeraude avait une expression nostalgique.

« Aragorn. Tu es un leader né. Des gens vous suivent déjà pour votre générosité, votre sagesse et votre fidélité. Vous êtes un bon leader. Vous feriez un bon roi. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas sortir de votre sommeil et nous aider ? »

« Si je pouvais, je vous suivrais, Aragorn. Mais j'ai renoncé à ce choix lorsque la magie est intervenue pour me préserver. Seule mon âme sœur me sortira du sommeil. »

« Vos conseils ont été précieux, cependant, sorcier émeraude, et bienvenus. Je vous souhaite le meilleur. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, un peu tristement, et lui demanda d'envoyer Frodon.

Bientôt le dernier hobbit se tint devant lui. Le sorcier émeraude soupira et souleva l'anneau du bout du doigt. Mais Frodon ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il pouvait sentir le dégoût du sorcier pour l'objet.

« J'ai porté un fardeau semblable au tien. C'est un chemin solitaire, la tâche de détruire un tel mal. Mais tu auras besoin d'un ami à tes côtés. On a toujours besoin d'un ami. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Tout ne redeviendra pas comme avant, Frodon, mais cela ira mieux au bout d'un moment. »

Le regard du sorcier émeraude se perdit au delà du rêve chimérique et reprit :

« L'elfe, Legolas, peut venir s'il le désire. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup de conseil à donner à ceux de sa race… Mais ils aiment parler. »

Frodon hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas quitter le sorcier. Le sorcier semblait avoir plus besoin d'eux, qu'eux de lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était sa vie. Vivre dans un monde de rêves avec la conscience que le monde continuait à avancer sans vous. Avec seulement les elfes qui vous visitent ponctuellement.

Harry eut un sourire triste et Frodon disparut pour laisser sa place à Legolas.

Celui-ci fut surpris de voir le Survivant avec la même apparence que son corps physique. Legolas frémit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux émeraude. Des yeux qui s'agrandiraient lorsqu'il le repéra. Et, soudain, la magie de cet univers de songes chanta et enveloppa Legolas… qui fut éjecté du cercle sans autre forme de procès. Tous ce précipitèrent vers lui… Mais lui n'avait de yeux que pour le sorcier émeraude qui prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.


	4. Chapter 3

Alors même que le Survivant ouvrait les yeux et prenait une profonde inspiration, une puissante onde magique frappa tous les occupants de la pièce. Ils furent, tous, envoyés contre le mur derrière eux. Tous sauf Legolas que l'énergie magique sembla éviter, contourner. Le prince Elfe ne se préoccupa pas de ses compagnons. En fait, à aucun moment, il ne lui traversa l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient être blessés. Il n'avait que le Survivant en tête. Tout son être le poussait à le rejoindre et à soulager sa détresse. Et il savait pourquoi. Seul un imbécile n'aurait pas deviné ce qui le poussait à se tenir auprès de l'être mythique. Tout avait été clair. Harry ne devait pas se réveiller avant de trouver son âme sœur… Et, à l'instant où les esprits de Harry et de Legolas avait été en contact, le Survivant s'était réveillé.

Legolas sentit son cœur se gonfler. Son âme sœur ! Chaque être de ce monde passait leur vie à espérer rencontrer leur âme sœur. Legolas mesurait très bien sa chance et il ne la rejetterait pour rien au monde !

Legolas atteignit le mage alors que celui-ci roulait sur le côté avec un gémissement. Legolas posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule du Survivant.

« Ca va aller. Calmez-vous ! »

Il vit Harry papillonner des yeux avec un gémissement. Son attention était tellement ancrée sur son âme sœur qu'il sursauta lorsqu'Aragorn apparut à ses côtés. Le rôdeur examina le jeune homme rapidement puis réagit rapidement, en tant que guérisseur plutôt qu'en tant que guerrier. Il glissa une main dans sa sacoche et en sortit une fiole qu'il fit boire au nouvellement réveillé.

« Il va bien aller, Legolas. Il a longtemps dormi. La douleur du réveil doit être grande. Je lui ai donné de quoi apaiser cette douleur. »

Legolas hocha la tête et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se remit sur le dos, les yeux toujours clos. Sa posture était plus détendue, son souffle léger.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, mon ami. » Souffla le nain.

Legolas, surpris, se détourna de son âme sœur pour poser son regard sur Gimli. L'elfe hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le magicien, une main apaisante dans la chevelure de celui-ci. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que tous les membres de la communauté et Galadriel les avaient rejoints autour du lit de pierre, le magicien émeraude ouvrit les yeux. Legolas les avait à peine vu dans le monde des songes aussi eut-il le souffle coupé en les voyants. Ils étaient aussi brillants et vert que des pierres précieuses.

Le regard d'Harry était calme, en paix. Il était aussi vieux que celui d'un elfe. Il était évident que le Survivant avait le souvenir de toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il dormait.

Il tourna un peu sa tête vers le groupe qui s'était un peu plus avancé. Puis, soudain, il souleva le bras de quelques centimètres et fit un geste compliqué de la main.

Legolas sursauta lorsque les hobbits derrière lui poussèrent un cri d'effrois et que ses autres compagnons, en dehors d'Aragorn et Galadriel, soulevèrent leur arme. Il n'eut, toutefois, pas l'occasion de réagir. Une petite fiole passa à côté de lui et atterrit dans la main tendue d'Harry.

Harry eut un regard épuisé et un soupir las lui échappa alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la fiole. Encore une fois, Aragorn fut le premier à réagir. Il s'empara de la fiole et souleva, en douceur, le jeune magicien avant d'aider à boire le mystérieux breuvage.

Immédiatement, Harry s'arc-bouta entre les bras d'Aragorn. Legolas fit, aussitôt, un pas pour se porter à son aide mais fut immobilisé par Boromir. Harry, au grand chagrin de Legolas, se plia une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, son mouvement fut accompagné d'une vague de magie tout aussi forte que la première. Même Legolas n'y échappa pas ! Il tomba, comme les autres, à genoux. Aragorn s'appuya de tout son poids sur la table pour éviter le même sort. Cependant, il lâcha sa prise sur le magicien lorsque celui-ci se redressa en position assise avec un regain d'énergie. Aux aguets.

« Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Legolas reprit ses esprits et s'empara de la main de son âme sœur pour le tranquilliser. Toutefois, le regard de celui-ci était, pour le moment, axé sur Aragorn qui lui posait des questions sur son état de santé.

« Je vais bien. » Murmura Harry en mettant pieds à terre.

La voix du Survivant des mondes était troublante. Elle était celle d'un jeune homme à la fleur de l'âge mais c'était une toute autre chose en ce qui concernait son intonation. C'était celle d'un homme à expériences… A la longue expérience. Le décalage entre ces deux était troublant. Plus troublant que chez les elfes car Harry ressemblait à un homme.

Le magicien baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus et agita ses orteils avec un rire joyeux qui se répercuta sur les murs de la salle protégée. Toutes les personnes présentes se détendirent au son de ce rire incroyablement insouciant et léger.

Puis, finalement, Harry ramena toute son attention sur le groupe qui se tenait aux aguets. Il pressa simplement la main de Legolas avec plus de force. Son regard se posa sur Aragorn qui planait toujours à proximité de lui avec l'anxiété commune à tous les guérisseurs.

« Je vais vraiment bien, Aragorn. J'ai pris un breuvage qui va me redonner toute ma santé. Il me suffira de quelques jours pour me réadapter à la vie consciente. »

Au mot d'Harry, tous se détendirent tout à fait. Galadriel, qui avait été tout aussi choquée que les autres par le réveil du Survivant, réagit, enfin. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et s'agenouilla, la tête inclinée.

Harry grimaça lorsque l'ensemble de la communauté l'imita. Au vu de ce que qu'il était devenu (une pure légende), Harry savait qu'il devrait s'y habituer. Mais il ne voulait pas que ces personnes ici réagissent ainsi envers lui. Pas alors qu'il savait qu'il devait se joindre à eux pour faire reculer le mal. Encore une fois ! Toutes les personnes présentent deviendraient ses amis, sa famille. Il ne les voulait pas autrement que comme des égaux. Surtout pas son âme sœur ! Celui qu'il avait attendu à travers les millénaires et qui l'avait, enfin, tiré de son long sommeil.

Harry sauta à terre, se délectant de sa position debout et du contact glacé du dallage et demanda aux autres, d'une voix agacée, de se relever.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on me vénère. Alors, pas de ça ! »

Harry fit quelques pas chancelant et posa les yeux sur le groupe qui s'était rassemblé. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à Legolas qui se tenait, tendu, prêt à lui venir en aide.

Harry se tourna vers Galadriel, l'un de ses plus vieux visiteurs. La première fois qu'elle était venue, elle était encore une toute jeune elfe.

« Dame Galadriel. C'est un honneur, pour moi, de vous rencontrer, réellement. Enfin. »

« Pour moi aussi, Harry. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, les temps sont sombres. Je vais participer à cette bataille. Mais tous doivent le faire également. Faite savoir aux seigneurs des peuples que je suis éveillé. Il est temps que habitants de ce monde le défende dans sa totalité. Ils ne doivent plus seulement songer à préserver leurs terres. »

Harry se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus ferme vers un coffre et le déverrouilla d'un geste de la main. Il était encore fasciné et troublé par les changements qu'avait subis sa magie au cours de ces nombreux siècles de sommeil. La magie, dans ce nouveau monde, était si forte qu'il pouvaait la manipuler facilement sans baguette. Il ne serait, peut être, pas capable de tout faire mais il pourrait en faire beaucoup. Pas tout de suite, cependant. Son corps était trop affaibli par ce long sommeil. Et il aurait à se familiariser avec cette nouvelle magie inconnue. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Il avait perdu beaucoup, songea-t-il, en effleurant sa vieille malle qui l'avait suivi depuis ses onze ans. Bien avant que la magie ne l'endorme. Tout ceux qu'il avait connu avait disparu du monde des siècles avant que l'ancien monde ne disparaisse. Ce sommeil artificiel avait été horriblement long…

Et, pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Et, en aucun cas, il ne renoncerait à ce qu'il avait trouvé au terme de celui-ci. Et, non, il ne songeait pas seulement à Legolas, son âme sœur. Il songeait aussi à cette petite communauté improbable qui s'était créée par nécessité. Il savait déjà que cette communauté aurait tout d'une famille pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours considéré ses amis proches. Comme de la famille.

« Dites moi quelle est la situation exacte… »

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Aragorn qui prit la parole, parfois aidé par Galadriel. Depuis la disparition de Gandalf, l'héritier du Gondor était devenu, naturellement, le leader du groupe. Harry en savait très peu sur les évènements. Après tout, même s'il avait été en contact avec leurs esprits, il ne savait pas tout. Il n'avait, en fait, fait qu'effleurer leurs esprits pour leur donner des conseils dont ils avaient besoin. Harry n'avait jamais aimé la magie de l'esprit. Alors, il préférait s'en passer.

Harry se vêtit de son uniforme d'Auror. Des vêtements qui auraient pu se confondre avec ceux des guerriers elfes. L'uniforme était noir et rouge et composé d'un pantalon en peau de dragon (le plus résistant des matériaux), d'un veston au motif fins et raffinés et d'un manteau-cape. On avait cousu diverses runes de protections sur les manches de la veste. Des brassards de cuir à chaque avant bras (servant aussi d'étuis à baguettes) venaient compléter l'uniforme. L'uniforme était confortable et résistant. Bien pratique pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais, il était aussi raffiné. Il avait été destiné à montrer, à tous, le statut d'auror et à intimider les adversaires de celui qui le portait. Harry plaça, finalement, l'épée de Griffondor à sa hanche et se retourna vers la communauté.

« Je me joins à vous. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais, peut-être, guère vous faire partager ma magie dans un premier temps. Mon corps n'est pas tout à fait assez rétabli pour en faire usage et la magie a énormément changé durant mon sommeil. »

Tout le monde fut rassuré d'entendre cette confirmation. En particulier les guerriers aguerris. Même sans magie, ce curieux magicien serait des plus utiles. Il était évident, pour tous, qu'Harry était compétent l'épée à la main. Il les ralentirait moins que les hobbits, de toute manière. Il participerait, certainement, activement à la protection de la communauté.

Enfin, celui qui semblait être encore qu'un jeune homme tourna toute son attention sur eux, totalement vêtu. Prêt à faire son retour dans le monde.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry frissonna alors qu'il quittait la salle qui avait été sa demeure depuis des siècles. Il ne nierait pas sa terreur. Ce monde, en dépit de ses nombreux visiteurs, lui était inconnu. Il savait déjà qu'il ne retrouverait rien de familier au-delà de ces murs. Les valars, ces humains qui avaient évolués en des êtres quasiment divins, avaient refaçonné le monde mourant selon leurs inspirations. La magie avait préservé la maison d'Harry au cours de ce travail… Puis après.

Harry s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la salle, sans tenir compte de l'arrêt de ses nouveaux compagnons. Il voulait faire convenablement ses adieux à ce lieu si cher à son cœur. Il savait que ce n'était que sa présence qui l'avait maintenu debout. Une dernière part de son enfance. Un vestige de son ancienne vie. De son ancien monde. De Poudlard, il ne restait plus que cette salle et quelques couloirs en ruine. De sa chère école, il n'y avait plus que la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde s'était accordé à dire que la magie de Poudlard était puissante. Mais ils étaient loin de savoir combien.

Harry avait vécu longtemps. Il en ignorait la raison. Maudit ou béni, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pu avoir de réponse, malgré ses recherches. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tout avait changé après qu'il eut vaincu Voldemort. Après qu'il eut fêté ses vingt ans, il n'avait plus vieilli. Ses amis et sa famille avaient, finalement, disparu. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait connu. Et, lui, était resté…

Il avait trouvé réconfort auprès des créatures que l'on disait éternelles. Mais il avait réalisé, toujours, que le terme était exagéré. Elles avaient seulement une vie incroyablement longue. Harry, lui, était différent. Il l'avait, malheureusement, appris et accepté rapidement. Lors d'une période sombre de sa longue vie, des décennies après la mort naturelle d'Hermione, il avait tenté de rejoindre ses disparus. A plusieurs reprises... Mais, chaque fois, il se retrouvait dans cette partie inconnue de son esprit et, plus tard, il revenait bien vivant. Au début, il avait sincèrement cru qu'un être cher venait l'y rencontrer mais quand Harry avait réalisé que ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination, un moyen pour son esprit de se protéger, il s'était retrouvé seul.

Harry vit, donc, le monde évoluer. Il vit des merveilles et des horreurs. Il regarda le monde trouver la paix. Une paix magnifique que ceux de l'ère d'Harry n'auraient jamais osé espérer. Et, avec cette paix, l'humanité put montrer son plein potentiel. Ainsi n'acquit, réellement, ceux qui se font appeler les valars.

La fin du monde arriva, alors…

Grande et spectaculaire ! Elle arriva par la venue d'un astéroïde. Rien, en dehors d'Harry, ne survécut. L'éternel sorcier et la magie… La magie revint en force et agit, par elle-même, pour la première fois depuis les âges sombres. Pour préserver Harry de la folie, elle le plongea dans le sommeil et le mit à l'abri dans ce qui restait de la valeureuse école.

Les valars recréèrent la vie dans ce monde vierge. Un monde où la magie était indomptée. Harry, depuis sa prison de sommeil, sentit tout sans pouvoir s'éveiller. Il resta longtemps seul, revisitant ses souvenirs, créant son propre imaginaire.

Puis, les valars enfantèrent les premiers elfes. Ils les envoyèrent à Harry et les chargèrent de veiller sur lui.

Harry en fut heureux. La compagnie d'autres êtres, même rare, le sauva. Et à mesure que le temps passait, plus de nouveaux êtres passèrent visiter le dormeur. Harry n'avait été que plus désireux de sortir de son lourd assoupissement. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le regard d'Harry vola vers Legolas. Magie estimait que le prince elfique lui correspondait. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait, enfin, réveillé. Elle avait conclu que cet être, entre tous, serait bon pour lui. Harry faisait confiance en Magie. Au cours de tout ce temps, elle était devenue son amie. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Si elle estimait que Legolas serait un bon compagnon pour lui alors, il la croyait.

Harry détourna les yeux de l'elfe qui planait, inquiet, prêt de lui. Il fit ses adieux au dernier vestige d'un autre monde. D'un autre temps… Ce fut douloureux mais Harry savait que ce lieu n'avait plus sa place en ce monde. Dans sa vie. Poudlard n'avait que trop vécu ! Il aurait dû tomber avec l'ancien monde. Mais il avait continué à veiller sur Harry. Fidèle et fort !

Harry, sur une profonde inspiration, tourna le dos à la Grande Salle de Poudlard, regorgeant d'autant de bons que de mauvais souvenirs, et ouvrit la voie. Du moins, pour quelques pas. Il dû avouer rapidement qu'il ignorait le chemin à prendre.

Galadriel et Aragorn devancèrent, donc, le groupe, sans mots dire. Harry sut, d'instinct, que Boromir et Gimli fermaient la marche. Legolas n'avait pas quitté son côté, sans doute alarmé par son pas chancelant. Les hobbits les entouraient et lui envoyaient des regards inquiets.

Harry fut à peine surpris que cela soit Sam qui le questionne sur son bien être. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait déclaré que certains membres de la communauté lui rappelaient ses premiers amis.

« Je vais bien, Sam. Je serais encore faible quelques temps, voilà tout. Mon corps doit se réadapter à beaucoup de choses. »

« Vous avez l'air triste, monsieur Harry. » Murmura Sam, malgré tout.

« Parce que je le suis. Cet endroit a été ma maison bien longtemps avant que je ne sois plongé dans le sommeil. Il était plus vieux que moi. »

« Pourquoi en parler au passé, maitre Harry ? »

Harry sourit à l'intervention de Gimli. Il était bon d'évoluer, de nouveau, au sein d'un groupe.

« Ce lieu n'est debout que parce que je m'y trouve. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'effondre après mon départ. »

Legolas mit une main sur son coude d'un geste soucieux et apaisant.

« Je vais bien, cependant. Il est tant que j'aille de l'avant. »

Harry aurait presque ris. La communauté semblait presque plus nerveuse et triste que lui.

Ils arrivèrent, finalement, hors des ruines, à l'air libre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de respirer à pleins poumons l'air extraordinairement pur de ce nouveau monde. Il avait tant à découvrir ! Harry laissa ses sens s'ouvrirent et s'étendre. Le Survivant sourit, heureux, et sa magie, elle aussi, chanta, heureuse d'être enfin libérée. Plus sauvage que jamais, elle explosa et se répandit au-delà de l'horizon.

Partout en Terre du Milieu, les créatures les plus sensibles à la magie et les plus puissantes se figèrent dans leur activité. La magie en Terre du Milieu s'anima, comme pour fêter quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Les plus anciens peuples, quand à eux, surent, tout de suite, pourquoi la magie était si joyeuse. Ces peuples étaient assez anciens pour se rappeler un peu de la vérité derrière les légendes du Survivant des mondes. A l'activité soudaine de Magie, des êtres qui ne s'étaient plus montrés depuis des siècles poussèrent des cris de joies. Les aigles géants, les vampires, les géants, les gobelins, les Béornides, les loups-garous et quelques autres… Tous avaient leur propre légende à propos de cet être devenu mythique.

Ils étaient, tous, issus de peuples de l'ancien monde. Recréés quasiment à l'identique par les valars, ils avaient reçu en cadeau la vérité sur la vie du Survivant. Bien entendu, la vérité s'était un peu perdue depuis les premiers jours mais ces peuples particuliers restaient plus proches de celle-ci que tout autre peuple.

Et tous, sans exception, respectait le Survivant. Ces peuples attendaient, depuis toujours, son réveil. Même les peuples corrompus par l'obscur Sauron ! Parce qu'une légende leur était commune. Une légende qui disait que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ramènerait les vieux peuples à leur ancienne gloire. La légende disait que paix et lumière naitraient à chacun de ses pas. Aussi, ces peuples en particulier, seraient prêts à tout braver pour se tenir au côté du héros éternel. Même à braver la rage de l'Œil.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tous ces peuples ne désignent leur propre représentant et ne l'envoie à la rencontre du héros des mondes.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry s'exerçait à sa magie alors que ses compagnons chargeaient les chevaux après leur déjeuner. Enfin, les guerriers s'en chargeaient tandis que les hobbits continuaient de fixer Harry avec des doses variées d'émerveillement enfantin. Harry n'était pas aussi satisfait de ses démonstrations que les semi-hommes, toutefois.

Sa magie fluctuait énormément. Harry réalisait qu'elle changeait, qu'elle s'adaptait à la nouvelle magie ambiante. Dans son sanctuaire, Harry était resté inchangé. De même que sa magie. Dès qu'il avait erré hors de son abri, les choses avaient changé. Sa magie avait commencé à se modifier. Ce qui n'avait rien de bon ! Harry était incapable de manipuler sa propre magie pour le moment. Et il en serait de même pour quelques temps encore. Harry en avait la certitude. Sa magie était trop sauvage et explosive pour être bien manipulée. Comme de la magie accidentelle… En dix fois plus puissante ! La situation d'Harry était potentiellement dangereuse, donc. Heureusement, Harry avait assez d'expérience pour minimiser les explosions magiques ou, au moins, les contrôler un minimum. D'où la présence des hobbits autour de lui. Ses explosions magiques se manifestaient par de petits feux d'artifices, la plupart du temps. Ce qui ravissait les hobbits.

Harry était frustré, toutefois. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté la **Lothlórien. Deux jours et, pourtant, rien n'avait changé de ce côté. Sa magie tourbillonnait toujours en lui dans une violente agitation. Elle ne donnait pas signe de se calmer. Et cela inquiétait davantage Harry à mesure que le temps passait. Il était devenu bon dans le maniement de l'épée mais la communauté aurait davantage besoin de sa magie que de sa force de bras.**

 **Le sorcier sentit un sursaut dans sa magie. Il savait l'interpréter maintenant. Ce sursaut précédait une explosion de magie. Harry s'empressa de concentrer sa magie vers sa main gauche. Un jet d'eau puissant se matérialisa dans l'air et frappa les cendres déjà froides de leur feu de camp. Merry et Pippin poussèrent des cris de joie et applaudirent. Frodon et Sam furent plus discrets dans leur appréciation. Ils ne lui offrirent qu'un sourire mais il dévoilait tout leur amusement.**

 **« Harry ? »**

 **Harry leva les yeux vers Legolas qui le regardait avec un brin d'hésitation. Les hobbits s'éloignèrent, comprenant le soupçon. Legolas et lui était, peut-être, âmes sœurs mais la situation n'était pas pour autant facile. Ce n'était pas comme dans les histoires à l'eau rose. Les âmes sœurs ne ressentaient pas d'attirance inexpliquée et immédiate l'une pour l'autre. Il y avait le potentiel d'une relation épanouie et intense. Plus que les relations communes que l'on avait l'habitude de voir à travers le monde. Simplement parce qu'ils se complétaient. Chacun possédait les qualités que l'autre recherchait. Voilà le véritable sens des âmes sœurs. Le potentiel était donc là… Harry et Legolas ne pourraient pas vivre plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme pour toute relation, il faudrait la travailler.**

 **« Comment allez-vous, Harry ? »**

 **« Je vais bien, Legolas. Ma magie est bancale. Ce monde est nouveau pour moi. »**

 **« Votre monde était-il si différent ? »**

 **« Vous ne vous imaginez pas combien… Ce monde, même à l'aube d'une guerre, est bien plus agréable et calme que celui où je suis né. Tout allait si vite. Finalement, on ne prenait plus le temps de vivre. »**

 **Legolas ne sut quoi répondre. Son peuple vivait au rythme de la forêt. Ils étaient toujours à l'écoute de la nature. Le style de vie qu'Harry évoquait le rendait perplexe. En Terre du Milieu, tous les peuples prenaient le temps de profiter de la vie. Même les plus obscurs.**

 **« Il y avait des choses merveilleuses. Des choses qui vont me manquer… Mais je suis plus à mon aise ici que nulle part ailleurs. »**

 **Legolas sourit au non-dit. C'était parfaitement clair. Il hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur celle d'Harry. Le magicien sourit simplement sans s'éloigner.**

 **« Nous sommes prêt à reprendre la route. »**

 **Aragorn les avait rejoints tandis que Boromir terminait les préparatifs. Les deux hommes étaient un peu nerveux depuis qu'Harry leur avait donné leur prochaine destination. Cette nouvelle direction différait de celle prévue initialement mais ils n'avaient pas argumenté. Le Survivant avait semblé inflexible. Harry était conscient de l'importance de détruire l'anneau. Aussi s'il désirait aller dans le royaume du Rohan, cela devait être pour une très bonne raison. Peut-être de vie et de mort…**

 **Harry se leva, imité par son âme sœur. Toutefois, ils ne firent rien de plus. Un bruit de sabots et de branches les mirent en état d'alerte. Chacun d'entre eux tirèrent leurs armes et s'orientèrent vers les bois d'où provenaient les sons.**

 **Bientôt, une créature, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vue, sortit de ces bois. Cela aurait pu être un homme, à ceci prêt que son corps était celui d'un cerf, peut-être, en tous les cas, il portait fièrement des bois semblables.**

 **Contrairement à ses compagnons, Harry abaissa un peu son épée. Cette créature était trop semblable aux centaures pour qu'il l'agresse.**

 **L'être s'avança encore de quelques pas et s'inclina, offrant son respect à Harry.**

 **« Guerrier d'Emeraude. Le peuple des Cernumos vous salut. Nos lointains ancêtres vous ont accueilli, jadis, au sein de leurs troupeaux. Sachez que nos troupes sont à votre disposition. »**

 **Harry s'avança pour être rapidement retenu par Legolas. Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons qui semblaient, tous, inconfortables face au nouveau venu. Et il en ignorait la raison.**

 **« Notre peuple s'est retiré en Nùmenor, comme quelques autres races. Les peuples de Terre du Milieu ont oublié notre existence. »**

 **Harry hocha un peu la tête. Des elfes lui avaient parlé de Nùmenor. Tous, en dehors des plus âgés, voyaient l'île comme un simple mythe. Il déclara, donc, pour la communauté.**

« Tu vas bien, mes amis… Le peuple de Nùmenor serait donc prêt à se battre en dépit de s'être volontairement isolé. Vos ancêtres ne voulaient jamais s'impliquer dans les conflits des autres races. »

« C'est aussi notre cas. Mais votre réveil change beaucoup de choses. Certains peuples espèrent beaucoup de vos actions. »

Harry grimaça un peu. Cela ressemblait trop à une prophétie à son goût. Il garda ses réflexions pour lui, cependant, et répliqua avec calme.

« J'accepte, avec reconnaissance. Pouvez-vous envoyer vos guerriers auprès des elfes de la **Lothlórien ? On saura vous donner les instructions utiles. »**

Le cernemos s'inclina avant de partir au trot dans les bois. Harry soupira. Il devrait, sans doute, s'attendre à de nouvelles visites de ce type. Apparemment, il était, une fois de plus, considéré comme un leader alors autant embrasser pleinement ce rôle cette fois.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il en devina aussitôt son propriétaire. La touche légère et apaisante était distinctive. Et puis, chaque fois que cet être particulier le touchait, sa magie semblait s'apaiser un peu.

« Êtes-vous certain que l'on peut faire confiance à ce peuple ? »

« Ma magie est, certes, désordonnée mais elle peut encore m'avertir si des êtres me sont hostiles. En vérité, elle réagirait, sans doute, avec plus d'agressivité à l'heure actuelle. »

« Alors, les choses changent vraiment ? » Demanda Aragorn en apparaissant à sa droite.

« Oui, Aragorn… Sans doute plus qu'on ne peut le réaliser encore. »


	7. Chapter 6

Harry ne se lassait pas de ce paysage. C'était à la fois si familier et si différent ! Il était bien ici. Le sorcier avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Plus que dans le monde des sorciers en tous cas.

« Monsieur Harry ? Comment était votre monde ? »

Harry sourit à Sam. Il avait arrêté d'essayer que Sam l'appelle simplement Harry. Sam était attachant et, sans doute, sous estimé par beaucoup. Et fidèle. Si fidèle ! Le compagnon idéal pour Frodon. Parce qu'Harry savait que le chemin de Frodon prendrait une tout autre direction que celle du reste de la communauté. Un jour ou l'autre, ils se sépareraient. C'était inévitable ! Comme Harry l'avait dit à Frodon plus tôt, une telle quête était solitaire. Il était bon que le hobbit ait un ami aussi bon que Sam. Le jardinier ne reculerait devant rien pour l'aider.

« Mon ancien monde était trop différent de celui-ci pour que vous puissiez le comprendre vraiment. Mais je vais essayer de vous le décrire. La ville était immense. Elles pouvaient accueillir plusieurs milliers d'individus. Il y avait des demeures qui atteignaient le ciel. Nous n'utilisons plus que les chevaux pour nous déplacer. »

« Alors vous vous déplaciez toujours à pieds ? Ou en bateau ? »

Pipin enchainait les questions. Le hobbit était beaucoup plus joyeux. Les paroles d'Harry avaient dû lui faire du bien.

« Nous avions inventé des machines de fer pour aller plus vite. Tous allaient plus vite que les chevaux. Certaines volaient même »

Harry rit aux regards brillants d'émerveillement de Merry et Pipin.

Il croisa le regard d'Aragorn et de Boromir. Les deux hommes s'étaient montrés discrets depuis leur rencontre avec le Cernumos. Ils étaient hésitants et Harry les comprenait. Quand il avait réalisé que d'autres races pouvaient venir le trouver, Harry les en avait avertis. A son réveil, Harry n'avait pas réalisé combien il pouvait avoir changé les choses. En vérité, Harry n'avait jamais pleinement compris l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir. Or, ici, il n'était qu'une légende. Qui aurait cru que son réveil puisse être connu et qu'il ait intéressé quelqu'un. Harry s'était trompé sur l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Alors, il avait préféré ne plus sous estimer l'impact que son retour à la vie pouvait avoir. Il avait prévenu que d'autres races pouvaient venir se présenter. Des races qui n'auraient pas, toutes, une aussi bonne réputation que les Cernumos.

Ces informations n'avaient pas été très bien accueillies par les guerriers de la communauté mais ils s'étaient gardés d'argumenter. Parce qu'ils savaient que le mage émeraude n'y pouvait rien. Mais ils voyaient aussi la possibilité d'obtenir de nouveaux alliés. Ils avaient déjà gagné ces Cernumos qui, selon Harry, pouvaient être de redoutables adversaires s'ils étaient un tant soit peu semblables à leurs ancêtres hommes-chevaux. Et puis, il y avait les elfes… Ils avaient été déterminés à partir au plus tôt, prétextant que leur temps était venu de se retirer. De laisser le monde aux mains des hommes… Mais le réveil du Survivant avait tout changé pour eux. Le Survivant était un guide sacré pour eux. Et le fait qu'Harry ait choisi de se battre les avait poussés à réviser leur façon de voir les choses. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de communiquer avec les peuples elfes, les membres de la communauté savaient que ceux-ci se préparaient à la guerre.

« Mon premier monde ne savait plus savourer les choses, mes amis hobbits. J'espère que la Terre du Milieu saura rester aussi paisible encore un bon moment. »

« Votre monde semblait effrayant, maitre Harry. » Tonna presque Gimli.

« Il pouvait l'être. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, moi aussi, j'ai des questions. Au risque de paraitre narcissique, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce que l'on dit de moi. Je connais les légendes des elfes à mon sujet mais cela s'arrête là. »

Les hobbits rougirent à la surprise de Harry et se fut Frodon qui lui apprit que leur race n'avait pas connu son existence avant qu'ils n'arrivent en **Lothlórien.**

 **« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. »**

 **« Les légendes naines ventent vos yeux qui brilleraient comme les plus pures des émeraudes. Les nains vous respectent plus qu'ils n'ont respecté un être d'une autre race. Un guerrier à la puissance inégalée et au cœur généreux. Nos légendes font hommages à vos exploits guerriers. »**

 **Harry grimaça malgré lui. Ces talents guerriers… Il avait l'impression que cela reviendrait souvent. Il aurait souhaité laisser une trace différente dans l'Histoire.**

Boromir intervint, alors. Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Boromir était plutôt taciturne et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il avait ressassé les paroles d'Harry.

« Dans la cité blanche, ce sont vos talents de leader qui sont à l'honneur, sorcier. On conte vos meilleures batailles à la tête de diverses races. »

Harry fut dubitatif. Il n'était pas un leader par choix. Loin de là ! C'était sa volonté d'aider les autres qui l'avait, chaque fois, placé dans cette position. Comme dans son adolescence, il n'aimait pas cette position de chef où la vie continuait de le placer. Il n'était donc pas certain d'apprécier plus les légendes qui le plaçaient comme chef que celles qui vantaient ses talents de combattant.

Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard. Comme s'ils devinaient son état d'esprit. Puis Aragorn prit la parole, le regard perdu droit devant lui.

« Il y a une légende chez les Dunedains. On la retrouve chez de nombreuses races. Elle évoque un mage puissant, le Survivant des mondes. Il est dit qu'il apparaissait aux démunis et aux blessés sous la forme d'un cerf. Un magnifique cerf au pelage de la neige la plus pure et grands bois. Les dunedains racontent que le Survivant des mondes aimait, sans compter, ceux qui s'en montraient dignes et assurait leur protection sans rétribution. On dit que son pardon n'avait pas de limites. Les Dunedains le respectent pour son don de guérison et sa protection. C'est quelque chose que les Dunedains louent par-dessus tout. »

Harry détourna les yeux et joua avec sa baguette, le sourire aux lèvres. Guérisseur et protecteur… D'autres compétences obtenues par nécessité. De même que sa forme d'animagus. Harry n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'importance. Mais, aujourd'hui… Guérisseur… Oui, il aimait cette idée.

Legolas hocha la tête à l'attention d'Aragorn. Il apprécia un peu plus l'amitié d'Aragorn. Legolas découvrait qu'il aimait voir Harry sourire. Il aimait le savoir heureux.

« J'ai l'espoir que certaines races trahissent Sauron. Certaines d'entre elles sont vieilles et véhiculent les mêmes légendes que les Dunedains. » Reprit Aragorn.

« Pourquoi trahiraient-elles Sauron pour une simple légende ? » Argumenta Harry.

« Harry… Les plus vieilles légendes à votre sujet disent que vous allez changer le monde, unir les races et ramener les vieilles races à leur ancienne gloire. Les races qui pourraient trahir Sauron cherchent qu'une chose, véritablement : la reconnaissance. Et maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, ils savent qu'elles auront plus de chances de l'obtenir auprès de vous qu'avec Sauron. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis il prit sa décision. Il se redressa et, le regard droit devant lui, il demanda à ce qu'on lui parle de ces races.


	8. Chapter 7

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un couple de jours d'Edoras, du Rohan, lorsque les choses dégénérèrent.

Il n'y eut pas de signes avant coureurs. Tout était paisible et Harry avait même fait des progrès avec sa magie. Elle était toujours aussi agitée. Elle changeait toujours, aussi… Cependant, Harry parvenait, maintenant, à anticiper certains de ces changements. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un certain contrôle sur elle et de réaliser, sans plus beaucoup de mal, certains sorts. Il était aussi capable de réaliser certaines transfigurations et quelques sorts offensifs. Harry ne pouvait pas décrire le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti la première fois où il avait réalisé, avec succès, son premier sort. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir, de nouveau, onze ans… alors qu'il craignait encore que sa convocation à Poudlard soit une erreur.

Il avait effectué ce sort à tout hasard, certain qu'il échouerait, lui aussi. Mais le _bombarta_ n'avait pas échoué. Bien au contraire ! La pierre qu'il visait, alors, avait explosé en petits morceaux. Harry avait, par la suite, passé en revu tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Et il en savait beaucoup ! Il estimait qu'en trois jours, il avait fait d'énormes progrès. Même s'il ne pouvait effectuer que de petits sorts. Au moins, il parvenait à effectuer des sorts utiles pour la communauté, maintenant.

Il avait été touché que les autres membres aient été heureux pour lui et n'hésitent pas à le manifester. Après leurs démonstrations de joie, Harry avait dû s'isoler un peu, toutefois cela avait été trop, en trop peu de temps. Il avait passé des millénaires dans un sommeil artificiel et avant cela… Et bien, avant ça, Harry avait commencé à vivre en reclus. Parce qu'il en avait assez de s'attacher à des personnes pour les perdre, toujours bien trop tôt.

Alors, cette soudaine proximité avait tendance à l'angoisser. Au moins, pour un moment.

Legolas l'avait rejoins, assez tôt, et avait fini de le détendre en lui contant quelques aventures qu'il avait menées. Harry ne cessait de s'émerveiller de ce qu'il apprenait de ce monde, encore tellement inconnu pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'explorer et de découvrir le moindre de ses secrets. Il voulait rencontrer tous ces peuples et connaitre leurs habitudes. Il désirait tout savoir d'eux.

Cet instant, devenu un moment privilégié, entre Legolas et Harry prit fin lorsque Legolas se tendit brusquement et axa son regard vers l'Est. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry vit qu'ils allaient avoir des visiteurs indésirables. Il les perçut avant de les voir. Des orques et des Uruk-haïs. ! Harry ignorait comment des êtres si sauvages et sanguinaires pouvaient s'être approchés autant sans qu'aucun d'eux ne les remarquent. Ils se redressèrent, ensembles, et tirèrent leur épée en prévenant les autres. Les orques les dépassèrent et deux Uruk-haïs tombèrent sur eux deux.

Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à aucune des créatures qu'Harry avait croisées dans sa vie. Ils avaient la peau marron foncée, aux reflets rougeâtre. Ils avaient été conçu pour une seule chose, Harry le devina aisément : La guerre. Leur seule raison de vivre était la mort et la tuerie. Ces deux là, comme les autres, étaient immenses, avoisinant les trois mètres. Les adversaires de Legolas et Harry étaient équipés d'imposantes armures et de longues épées à la lame recourbée pour assurer à leurs ennemis une mort lente et douloureuse.

Harry grimaça et amorça l'attaque sans attendre. L'Uruk-haï para, sans effort, et enchaina les coups, forçant Harry à reculer. Il s'éloigna de Legolas. Féroces et cruels. Harry comprenait qu'on les voie comme ça. Les gestes de l'Uruk-haï étaient puissants et sûrs. Pendant un long moment, Harry fut dominé par l'attaque de la créature. Puis le sorcier émeraude vit une ouverture alors que son adversaire levait son arme pour un coup qui aurait été fatal. Harry se lança en avant et blessa grièvement son ennemi. La douleur et la rage semblèrent décupler les forces de l'Uruk-haï.

Harry recula sous la force de l'assaut. Il trébucha et tomba à plat dos sur le sol. L'Uruk-haï sourit sauvagement, savourant, par avance, de le tuer.

L'Uruk-haï leva son arme, prêt à hacher Harry menu, mais il offrit, à cette occasion, une ouverture à son adversaire. Harry se redressa un peu et parvint, d'un ample geste, à lui couper les jarrets. La créature ne poussa pas un cri mais ses jambes fléchirent.

Harry roula juste à temps pour ne pas finir écraser par la créature immonde. Il l'acheva et ne resta pas à terre bien longtemps, cependant. La bataille continuait. Harry se redressa et regarda autour pour repérer où l'on avait le plus besoin de lui. Legolas et Aragon étaient dos à dos et, étant des guerriers compétents, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Gigli, un peu plus loin, semblait aussi avoir les choses en mains et semblait presque s'amuser à pourfendre les orques. C'est là qu'Harry repéra Boomer. L'homme était en grande difficulté alors qu'il tentait de protéger les hobbies.

La décision d'Harry fut facile. Il tenta une percée désespérée pour atteindre à temps Boomer. Avant qu'il ne soit sérieusement touché. Il eut du mal mais il y réussit.

Entre temps, deux hobbies s'étaient éclipsés. Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que Frodon et Sam étaient biens. Harry sentait l'anneau maléfique s'éloigner doucement mais sûrement, à un rythme hobbit. Mais d'ici que la communauté s'extirpe de cette embuscade, les deux semi-hommes seraient loin.

Il se plaça dos à Boomer et couvrit ses arrières. Harry commençait à perdre espoir qu'ils puissent s'en sortir vivants.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un hurlement animal surgit. Suivi par, peut-être, une vingtaine d'autres. Un regard autour d'eux lui donna l'indication sur l'identité de leur propriétaire. Harry les identifia sans peine. Ils ressemblaient tellement aux créatures qu'Harry avait connues… D'immenses loups bipèdes les entouraient, enragés. Amis ou ennemis… Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir. Les loups-garous s'apprêtaient à attaquer. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine mais Harry savait que cela serait suffisant pour éliminer l'un des deux groupes.

Les loups-garous passèrent rapidement à l'attaque. Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que les créatures se jetaient, tous crocs dehors, sur les orques et les Uruk-haïs.

« A terre ! » Ordonna Harry.

Heureusement, ses compagnons lui obéirent sans hésitation. Les loups-garous sautaient au-dessus d'eux, redoutablement agiles, et arrachait toutes les têtes à porté de mâchoire.

Harry resta plaqué au sol et rassura les hobbies terrifiés. Puis il tourna la tête vers Boomer lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement de sa part.

« Non, Boomer ! Surtout, ne faites rien ! »

La voix de Harry se perdait presque au milieu des cris et des grognements. Après une hésitation, le fils de l'intendant obéit au sorcier.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes aux loups-garous pour faire le ménage. Peu à peu, tout se calma. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de pattes entre dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Le Survivant releva, avec lenteur, la tête jusqu'à rencontrer les pupilles d'un jaune éclatant d'un immense loup-garou.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry s'était rapidement redressé et avait essayé de bloquer le carnage qui l'entourait. Il avait axé son attention sur le loup-garou. L'Alpha, de toute évidence. La façon dont les loups-garous communiquaient était curieuse. Uniquement par télépathie. Par images et sensations.

Harry avait fait signe aux autres de rester calme et avait entrepris de « parler » à l'Alpha. Pour un moment, il resta, tout de même, conscient des autres et de leur discussion au sujet de Frodon et Sam. La majorité voulait partir après eux, Legolas avait attendu la décision d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur avait suivi la même ligne de pensée qu'Harry. La place des deux hobbits n'était plus avec eux.

Harry, confiant que ses compagnons ne tenteraient rien pour défier les loups, reporta son attention sur l'Alpha. Il eut une conversation laborieuse avec le loup-garou. Il était devenu familier avec la magie de l'esprit mais cette forme de communication lui restait inconnue. Aussi, Harry avait-il du mal à comprendre son interlocuteur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les loups-garous avaient fini de rassembler les morts et les faisaient flamber et Harry mettait fin à sa conversation. Les loups-garous ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner, leurs regards caressant leur groupe avec attention. Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

« Ils vont parcourir la terre des Hommes en toute discrétion et éliminer les forces de Sauron sur leur chemin. Nous, nous devons aller à la forêt de Fancorn. L'Alpha m'a averti que des choses étranges s'y passent. Je crois qu'il serait sage d'enquêter. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sam et Frodon ? » Protesta Boromir.

« On les laisse mener leur propre quête. Le mal est dans le Rohan. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il en est. Sans les hommes, tout sera vain. »

Les guerriers ne protestèrent pas davantage. De toute façon, Sam et Frodon étaient, certainement, trop loin déjà.

Legolas s'approcha et resta, un peu, en arrière avec Harry alors que les autres amorçaient leur marche. Il effleura la nuque d'Harry dans un geste discret de réconfort et d'affection. Cela redonna un peu le sourire au sorcier. Le Survivant orienta, une minute, son attention vers la direction où il avait perçu, pour la dernière fois, la noire énergie de l'anneau. Il n'aimait pas la solution de laisser les deux hobbits seuls mais c'était la meilleure solution. La communauté était un trop grand groupe. Trop indiscret. Deux personnes étaient bien suffisantes pour cette tâche ingrate.

Finalement, Harry rejoignit le reste du groupe et ils se dirigèrent vers Fancorn.

Harry n'était pas à l'aise ici. Quelque chose se passait en ces lieux. Plusieurs choses, en fait. Harry avait prévenu ses amis dès les premiers pas qu'ils avaient effectués dans la forêt. Il y avait des formes de magie différentes au cœur de la forêt. Une magie ancienne et puissante. Et une autre, tout aussi ancienne mais plus sage et pacifique. Du moins, la propre magie d'Harry lui disait que c'était vrai en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui, même la forêt était touchée par la guerre et elle en était furieuse. Harry frissonna et sursauta malgré lui lorsque Gimli prit la parole à son adresse.

« Sentez-vous encore ces magies, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête, l'épée prudemment basse. Il sentit Legolas se rapprocher de lui, protecteur. Le sorcier ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. il était centré sur les magies ambiantes. Celles qu'il percevait et la sienne. La magie propre à la forêt semblait renforcer la sienne et l'apaiser. A présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir récupéré une capacité particulière. Bien qu'il ne sache pas laquelle encore.

« Harry, percevez vous quelque chose ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il s'était immobilisé. Assez longtemps pour alarmer les autres. Certes, il avait perçu quelque chose mais il n'avait pas pensé que cette présence – ces présences – le fasse réagir ainsi.

Il eut plusieurs craquements, provenant d'un peu partout autour d'eux. Cela provoqua à l'ensemble de la communauté de lever leurs armes. C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Les présences magiques autour d'eux se firent plus hostiles alors qu'elles se sentaient agressées. Elles s'approchèrent, se révélant.

C'étaient des arbres. Des arbres vivants ! Mais pas à la façon du saule cogneur. Celui-ci ne serait, pour eux, qu'un ancêtre très primitif. Ces arbres étaient libres de racines, ils avaient un visage…

« Des Ents… Des arbres gardiens. » Souffla Merry avec crainte et respect, donnant à Harry la réponse quant à l'identité des créatures.

Harry savait, d'instinct, que ces êtres étaient habituellement pacifique… Mais, cette fois, elles manifestaient clairement leurs hostilités. Ses compagnons prirent une posture plus combative. Ils ne pourraient pas ces Ents qui pouvaient les tuer d'un simplement mouvement de bras. L'un d'eux fit un mouvement brusque. Harry savait que le combat ne tarderait pas à débuter. Sa magie s'agita soudain. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa guider par elle.

A l'instant où il prit cette décision, Harry tomba à genoux, surpris par son intensité. Toute la communauté se tourna vers lui. Mais Harry, quant à lui, sourit. Il savait maintenant quelle capacité il avait retrouvé. Sa magie était, à présent, assez forte pour supporter une transformation animagus. Sa magie s'évada et il amorça sa transformation.

Comme toujours, elle ne fut pas douloureuse. Raide, toutefois, après tout ce temps sans l'effectuer. C'était libérateur ! Harry sentit ses os changer en douceur. Des bois germèrent de sa tête qu'il redressa avec fierté. Il se dressa avec lenteur sur ses pattes et cambra le torse.

Harry balaya la communauté du regard, gêné par l'émerveillement qu'il s'attirait encore une fois.

Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui-même avait été subjugué par sa forme d'animagus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être un cerf. Encore un cerf entièrement blanc. Mais il n'en n'aurait pas désiré une autre. De toute façon, nier sa forme animagus, c'était une partie de soi même. Ce qu'Harry ne ferait plus. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre à devenir animagus, il s'était attendu à un animal beaucoup plus sombre et de la famille des canidés. Mais sa magie était tellement puissante qu'elle se manifestait à travers le pelage de son animagus.

Les Ents s'immobilisèrent dès que sa transformation s'acheva. Harry les fixa un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

« Ainsi, les paroles portées par le vent sont vraies. Le Survivant est réveillé. »

La voix de l'Ent était lente et grave. Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une autre tonalité.

« Silvebarbe, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme. Nous sommes sous les ordres du magicien blanc. »

Harry entendit Boromir murmurer le nom de Saroumane. Le magicien qui les avait tous trahis. Les autres réagirent aussitôt en soulevant leurs armes. Irrité, Harry se cabra et donna un violent coup de sabots sur le sol. Il attira, ainsi, avec succès, l'attention de ses amis qui se détendirent en notant son calme.

Silvebarbe reprit comme s'il n'avait pas noté le mouvement de la communauté.

« Vos amis et vous être en sécurité dans cette forêt. Je vais vous conduire au magicien blanc. »

Harry inclina la tête et revint, immédiatement, à sa forme humaine. Il s'adressa à Aragorn immédiatement.

« J'ignore de qui, exactement, parle Silvebarbe mais ce n'est pas un de nos ennemis. Il n'y a pas présence qui nous est hostile en ces lieux. »

Aragorn hésita mais un regard partagé avec les autres guerriers de la communauté lui fit ranger son épée.

« Bien, nous suivrons Silvebarbe dans ce cas. »


	10. Chapter 9

Harry s'arrêta après une quinzaine de kilomètre et ferma les yeux. Sa magie s'agitait à nouveau. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait l'écouter avec attention. Elle le guidait vers le droit chemin. De façon à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était. Elle le menait sur un chemin, bien particulier, et il se doutait que s'il ne l'écoutait pas, il allait se perdre. Sa magie ne changerait pas convenablement. Elle se développerait mal et serait corrompu. Ce que le sorcier émeraude ne voulait pas. Alors, il l'écouterait. Et pour le moment, elle lui criait de ne plus avancer.

Une touche douce sur son bras lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Legolas, une nouvelle fois, lui manifestait son soutient silencieux. Harry sourit avec calme et une lueur de tristesse et d'inconfort apparut dans les yeux de l'elfe.

« Tu vas nous quitter. »

Le reste de la communauté cessa de regarder autour d'eux pour s'intéresser à la conversation. Harry les comprenait. Ils devaient s'inquiéter de perdre la personne la plus puissante de leur groupe. Car même si Harry était encore démuni : il retrouverait, très rapidement, sa puissance magique. Surtout depuis qu'il était entré dans cette forêt. Il savait maintenant pourquoi. Ce lieu était ancien. Très ancien. Sans doute, l'un des plus antiques. Et comme tout lieu à l'histoire longue, il renfermait beaucoup de magie. Et la magie que Fancorn renfermait aidait celle de Harry.

« Je le dois. » Répondit Harry pour Legolas.

Il devança les protestations du groupe en les faisant taire d'un geste de la main.

« Il est crutial, maintenant, que je retrouve rapidement mes pouvoirs. De grandes batailles vont avoir lieu, prochainement, je le sens. »

« Mais nous avons besoin de vous, Harry. » Nia Boromir.

Le sorcier orienta un regard soucieux vers le Nord et secoua la tête.

« J'ai identifié la seconde magie que j'ai perçue en pénétrant Fancorn. Le magicien blanc dont parlait Silvebarbe se trouve être Gandalf. Je reconnais sa magie bien qu'elle ait un peu changée. »

« Gandalf ? Est-ce possible ? » S'émerveilla Aragorn.

« Je vous le jure, Aragorn. Je pense que Gandalf vous mènera après du Roi du Rohan. Il est plus que temps que les hommes prennent les armes contre Sauron. »

Legolas resserra son emprise sur le bras d'Harry.

« Qu'allez vous faire de votre côté ? » Enquêta-t-il avec anxiété.

« Discutez avec les Ents, principalement. Je dois les convaincre de prendre part à cette guerre. Lorsque j'aurai le plein contrôle de ma magie, je vous rejoindrai. »

Legolas hésita mais, comme le reste du groupe, s'éloignait à l'ordre de Harry. Il se rapprocha un peu de son âme sœur. Dans un premier temps, il se rapprocha un peu de son âme sœur. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta d'un contact front contre front. Enfin, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avec un appel à la prudence.

« Je vous donne le même conseil, Legolas. Soyez prudent. »

Legolas hocha la tête et s'empressa de rattraper la communauté.

« Vous ne convaincrez pas les Ents de prendre les vôtres, Silvebarbe… J'ai dû taire mes véritables intentions. Elles n'auraient pas été bien accueilli par mes amis. »

Silvebarbe parut inquiet et s'enquerra des intentions du sorcier.

« Il faut que j'en sache plus sur les actions de Saroumane. Je vous demande de me conduire près de son domaine. D'ici qu'on y arrive, j'aurai le plein contrôle de magie et je pourrais, enfin, agir. »

Le voyage avait été long. La forêt était grande, immense alors, même, avec les grandes enjambées de Silvebarbe. Le temps passait lentement. Harry était assis sur l'épaule de l'arbre vivant, recueilli. C'était presque fait. il le sentait. Il allait pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Il était presque au sommet de sa puissance. Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Sa magie était si différente ici, si puissante en ces lieux que Harry serait capable de l'effectuer sans baguette. La puissance qu'il se découvrait aujourd'hui le terrifiait. Il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait peur parce qu'il aimait se sentir aussi puissant. Or, la puissance peut corrompre le plus bienveillant des hommes. Harry avait vu cela arriver bien des fois dans cette longue vie. il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive.

Harry releva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son guide s'immobiliser. Il frémit sous le choc lorsqu'il prit le paysage autour d'eux. Cette partie de la forêt avait été dévastée. Les arbres coupés et brûlés. Il se pencha sur Silvebarbe pour lui donner du réconfort. L'Ent frémissait de tristesse et de rage. Mais ces émotions allaient souvent de paire.

Harry leva les yeux vers la grande tour blanche, le refuge de Saroumane. Harry avait entendu les récits de cet endroit. Il savait qu'autrefois ces lieux étaient magnifiques, tout de vert. Paisibles. Mais, maintenant, ses environs immédiats n'étaient que ruines et flammes. Pollués par les orques.

« Silvebarbe ! Il faut agir. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, sorcier. Si vous êtes assez fort pour affronter Saroumane, j'appellerai les Ents au combat. »

« Je suis prêt, Silvebarbe. »

Alors, sans plus de mots, Silvebarbe poussa un hurlement, appelant ses congénères à la bataille.


	11. Chapter 10

Les retrouvailles avec Gandalf auraient pu être plus joyeuses. Gandalf n'avait jamais été un des êtres les plus démonstratifs mais, avec cette guerre, il semblait plus renfermé que jamais. Son stoïsme avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Surtout après avoir côtoyé un sorcier aussi ouvert qu'Harry. C'était étrange. Harry était le plus vieux des êtres qui foulaient la Terre du Milieu et, pourtant, il s'émerveillait de tout comme un enfant. Cette différence rendait les membres de la communauté plus méfiants vis-à-vis de Gandalf. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas essayé de cacher sa déception d'avoir les hobbits avec eux. Son léger retrait du monde n'encourageait pas les membres de la communauté à croire qu'il faisait tout son possible pour gagner la guerre.

Toutefois, Harry les avait poussés à rejoindre Gandalf. Le sorcier d'émeraude lui faisait confiance, donc. Cependant, ils se seraient sentis bien mieux si Harry était resté à leur côté. Mais voilà, tout comme Sam et Frodon, Harry avait une autre quête que la leur.

Legolas pénétra avec Aragorn dans le château du Rohan, derrière Gandalf. Il avait été silencieux depuis sa séparation avec Harry. Mais, intérieurement, il ressentait un fouillis d'émotions brutes. Elles étaient si entremêlées que Legolas ne les distinguait pas. La chose dont était certain l'elfe, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il aurait dû être avec Harry. Avec son âme sœur.

Mais Harry était loin. Et lui devait se concentrer sur sa mission.

D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix de faire autrement. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans la salle du trône avant que le vil conseiller du roi ne cris à la traitrise.

Très vite, Gandalf prit les choses en mains. Alors que les guerriers de leur groupe neutralisaient les hommes du roi, Gandalf se chargea du roi en personne. Quoiqu'il fasse, c'était impressionnant. En quelques instants, il avait libéré le roi de l'emprise de Saroumane en l'inondant de magie blanche.

Legolas laissa les hommes en paix et recula d'un pas. Il orienta son attention sur une fenêtre, indifférent au drame qui continuait à se jouer entre les hommes. Qu'ils traitent, eux même avec le traitre. Le drame l'indifférait et il le haïssait en même tant. Ce qui se passait ici ne signifiait qu'une chose : ses retrouvailles avec Harry n'en seraient que plus retarder.

Harry se tenait aux aguets de la magie de Saroumane. Il avait surveillé une faiblesse dans la magie du magicien depuis que les Ents avaient gagné leur bataille contre les orques. Harry était fort, puissant, mais il préférait affronter Saroumane dans un moment de faiblesse que lorsqu'il était au plus fort de ses capacités. Ce n'était pas déloyal mais stratégique. Harry devait utiliser toutes les chances qui s'offraient à lui. L'enjeu était trop important. Trop de vies dépendaient de ses actes. Il fallait qu'il batte l'un des plus importants pions de Sauron.

Sa patience paya finalement. Il sentait une forte fluctuation dans la magie de Saroumane. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Un moment qui ne serait que temporaire. Harry pouvait en deviner la raison. Gandalf était certainement parvenu à délivrer le Rohan et son roi du magicien traitre. Cela ne résoudrait pas tout pour le Rohan. L'armée de Saroumane était déjà en route. Harry savait que ses amis mèneraient une bien dure bataille.

Harry informa Silvebarbe qu'il était temps et commença à monter son chemin vers le sommet de la tour. Là où le magicien était cloitré.

L'escalier de la tour était étroit, un piège mortel. Saroumane n'y tenta rien, cependant. Pourtant, il aurait été facile de l'éliminer. Une chute aurait été mortelle. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Saroumane. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que le magicien voulait une confrontation. Il voulait se mesurer au sorcier émeraude. Il voulait vaincre, en personne, le Survivant qui était devenu une légende. Certainement pour prouver au monde qu'il était le plus puissant.

Harry se rappela les fois où il s'était entretenu avec Saroumane dans son sommeil. Ce n'était arrivé que trois fois. Bien moins que les autres magiciens. Saroumane était déjà arrogant et égoïste avant de rejoindre Sauron. Il semblait simplement que ces deux caractéristiques se soient accrues depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Harry ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'un grand combat l'attendait.

Finalement, Harry arriva à destination. Et, comme il s'y attendait, Saroumane était là, en attente. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Harry s'immobilisa à plusieurs mètres, face à lui

« Le Survivant. Je ne pensais pas vous voir, un jour, réveillé. Votre réveil a été salué par l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. Par le Grand Œil, lui-même. »

Harry ne répondit pas, sur le qui vive.

« Il aurait aimé t'avoir à ses côtés mais tu as clairement choisi ton camp. Et si les légendes sont vraies, tu t'y tiens. »

« Je reste fidèle à mes principes avant tout. Et si je devais choisir de changer de camp, ce ne serait certainement pas pour rejoindre les ténèbres. »

Saroumane resta immobile puis, soudain, il leva son bâton. Harry tendit ses mains en avant, d'instinct, et bloqua l'attaque avec succès.

Après ces deux premiers coups, les attaques devinrent beaucoup plus offensives. Métamorphoses simples, sortilèges, malédictions… Toutes les formes de magie défilèrent.

Le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas l'usage de baguette ou de bâton lui donnait un avantage certain sur Saroumane. Le souci pour Harry, c'était que la magie en Terre du Milieu lui était encore quasi inconnue. Cela le retardait souvent au moment de lancer un sort. Voilà l'avantage de connaissait cette magie. Contrairement à Harry.

Harry et Saroumane reculèrent d'un pas en même temps. Ils étaient, tous les deux, essoufflés et épuisés. Leurs prochaines attaques seraient décisives. Quelques attaques et vainqueur se dévoilerait. Bientôt, ce serait le moment de vérité.

Ils agirent en même temps. Saroumane lança une puissante vague de flammes vers Harry. Le Survivant, lui, envoya le plus puissant sort d'immobilisation qu'il connaissait. Et toucha sa cible. Quant à lui, il se plaqua à terre juste à temps pour ne pas être fris.

Il se redressa et constata avec soulagement que le sort avait fonctionné sur Saroumane. Harry ne put retenir un sourire et il s'approcha comme un prédateur.

« J'ai perdu le compte de mes années. J'ignore quel âge j'ai réellement. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai survécu à un monde. Un monde dans lequel, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses. Dont un sort capable de lier même la magie de la plus puissante des créatures. »

Harry était maintenant assez près pour voir la peur et la haine dans les yeux du magicien.

« Ce sortilège était déjà vieux ou oublié lorsque je suis né. Moi-même, j'ignore le contre sort. Alors, en Terre du Milieu ? Oubliez même l'idée de retrouver, un jour, vos pouvoirs. »

Sur ces mots, Harry tendit le bras vers Saroumane.

« ischýs tis alysídas »

Harry s'accroupit après que l'ancien magicien soit tombé à genoux.

« Voilà ce que votre traitrise vous a apporté. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un vieillard solitaire et ordinaire, à présent. »


	12. Chapter 11

Frodon frissonna. La caverne qui servait de refuge à ces hommes était glaciale et lugubre.

Frodon sentait le désespoir et la peur s'insinuer dans son cœur et son âme. Un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait que c'était dû à l'anneau. L'objet maléfique se nourrissait de ses sentiments les plus noirs. De ses plus sombres désirs.

Il comprenait mieux les paroles d'Harry à présent. Frodon avait réalisé dès la mort de Gandalf que son chemin serait différent des autres. Les paroles du sorcier endormi n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas compris la nécessité d'avoir un compagnon fidèle à ses côtés. Il avait cru qu'il serait plus fort tout seul. Il irait plus vite sans personne pour qui se soucier. Mais, maintenant… Maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Il était horriblement conscient que sans ce compagnon qu'il avait accepté à contre cœur, Frodon aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il aurait succombé aux ténèbres et mené le monde à sa perte. Sam était devenu son ancre. Frodon se louait d'avoir écouté Harry. Il tâchait encore de les suivre. D'écouter et de faire confiance à Sam avant que quiconque d'autre. Golum y comprit.

Pourtant, il sentait un lien néfaste entre Golum et lui. Formé par l'anneau. Ils avaient cette… chose en commun. Un lien puissant qui l'aurait conduit sur un mauvais chemin si Harry n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie. Il aurait, peut-être, écouté les sombres murmures de l'anneau… et de Golum sans l'intervention de Harry. Mais Harry avait insisté sur l'importance de rester auprès de Sam. De lui faire confiance. Alors, Frodon luttait pour rester proche de Sam.

Ce qui était plus simple qu'il ne l'avait craint. Sam veillait sur lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le héros invisible ou presque. Sam était discret et humble. Les personnes comme Sam avait tendance à être oublié, sous estimé. Frodon n'avait pas fait exception. Sam était déjà son ami avant cette quête obscure mais il le sous-estimait. Aujourd'hui, il ouvrait les yeux sur la bravoure de Sam.

Son compagnon n'avait pas manifesté sa peur face aux guerriers humains. Il protégeait, de son mieux, Frodon.

Soudain, il eut un remue ménage qui incita les deux hobbits à se redresser. Les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur chef certainement.

Les choses allaient de mal en pire. D'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient où était passé Golum. Leur guide avait disparu au moment où les guerriers les avaient pris en embuscade. Même s'ils parvenaient à s'évader, sans Golum, ils se retrouveraient vite perdus.

Mais, pour le moment, ils avaient des problèmes plus graves. Si les hommes découvraient leur secret, cela serait une catastrophe ! L'anneau les détruirait. Il les corromprait et les mènerait, tous, à leur perte. Car il n'avait qu'un but : retourner au doigt de son véritable propriétaire. Sauron.

Sam se positionna devant Frodon, comme pour le protéger du chef de ces guerriers. Ce qui serait loin d'être réalisable. Aucun hobbit ne pouvait affronter un simple paysan parmi les hommes… alors, un guerrier ? Impossible ! Pourtant, Sam s'obstinait à défier leurs ennemis potentiels.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous en ces lieux ? »

La voix de l'homme était trompeusement douce. Les deux hobbits n'ignoraient plus que cet homme pouvait être, comme la plupart des autres, impitoyable. C'était un guerrier. Les guerriers, de toute race, étaient rarement tolérants et indulgents.

« Je m'appelle Frodon et c'est mon ami, Sam Gamegie. Nous sommes en mission pour Fondcombe. Nous sommes partis en compagnie de neuf compagnons. Deux étaient des hommes. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et Boromir du Gondor. »

Le chef du groupe d'hommes eut un sursaut léger et son expression se tendit.

« Vous êtes des amis de Boromir ? »

Les deux hobbits acquiescèrent en dépit du fait que leur relation avec Boromir soit encore conflictuelle lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés

« Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis longtemps les nouvelles qui circulent en Terre du Milieu sont préoccupantes. »

« Il se portait bien la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. Le Survivant nous accompagnait. »

Les hommes s'agitèrent. C'était compréhensif. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne pensaient, sans doute, que les rumeurs qu'ils avaient pu entendre n'étaient rien de plus que des histoires.

« Le Survivant n'est qu'un mythe. » Riposta le chef.

« Non. Il était protégé par les elfes. Vous avez dû entendre des rumeurs que des peuples, de toutes races, rassemblaient leurs armées. Même les races qui voulaient rester neutres. Dame Galadriel nous avait prévenus que cela arriverait… »

« Monseigneur… Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Partout, les peuples se rassemblent. D'une façon sans précédente. Peut-être est-ce la vérité que le Sorcier Emeraude s'est levé. »

« Nous disons la vérité. » Intervint courageusement Sam.

« Vous dites que le Sorcier Emeraude combat contre Sauron. Au côté de mon frère. »

« J'ignore où en sont les choses de leur côté. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'était le cas. »

Leur chef fit un signe pour congédier ses hommes et invita les deux hobbits à s'assoir.

« Des rapports nous sont parvenus depuis le Rohan. Le Roi aurait été délivré de l'emprise de Saroumane. Le peuple du Rohan s'apprête à se battre contre l'armée du magicien blanc. Serait-ce l'œuvre de vos amis ? »

« Je suppose. Vous semblez concerné par eux. Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Frodon.

« Je suis Faramir. Boromir est mon frère. »

Frodon et Sam ne surent quoi dire à cette surprenante révélation.

« Avez-vous d'autres nouvelles à propos de la guerre ? »

Faramir les étudia en silence quelques instants puis leur répondit.

« Saroumane aurait été défait par un de ses confrères. Je ne croyais pas à cette rumeur. Aucun n'est plus puissant que lui… Mais si vous dites que le Sorcier Emeraude est une réalité… »

« C'est le cas. Et il a choisi de se battre contre Sauron. Vous savez que c'est la seule explication à tout ce qui se passe. Boromir nous a dit vos légendes. Vous savez que seul le Survivant arriverait à unir les races de cette façon. »

Faramir hésitait encore. Il voulait croire en tout cela. Mais l'espoir pouvait être un sentiment dangereux. Il savait aussi que les deux semi-hommes lui cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

« Que faites-vous par ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous été séparés de vos amis ? »

Frodon et Sam s'entreregardèrent puis Frodon soupira profondément et ancra son regard dans celui de Faramir.

« Le Survivant a fait confiance à votre frère. J'ai, moi aussi, appris à lui faire confiance. Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire aussi avec vous. Nous devons détruire un objet particulier. L'issue du conflit en dépend. »

Frodon inspira pour se donner du courage et dévoila l'anneau au frère de Boromir. Faramir fit un pas en avant, exaltée par toutes les promesses de l'anneau. Mais il se figea rapidement. Il regarda fixement l'objet qui semblait si inoffensif pour quelques longues secondes. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le tremblement du hobbit qui le tenait.

Il pensa à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient ces derniers temps. Elles avaient toute une chose en commun. Elles étaient porteuses d'espoir.

Faramir connaissait bien les légendes de son peuple. Autant celle du Survivant que celle de l'anneau. Il se souvenait de ce que l'on disait de cet anneau de malheur.

Certes, il savait qu'il avait une chance pour que l'objet sauve son peuple mais, au fond de lui, Faramir n'y croit pas. L'anneau maudit n'avait, sans aucun doute, qu'un seul maitre. Sauron, lui-même.

Le capitaine du Gondor recula courageusement de la tentation et hocha la tête à l'adresse des deux hobbits.

« J'honorerais mon frère et mon royaume. Je vais vous laisser retourner à votre quête avec de nouvelles provisions. Puissiez-vous la mener à terme à temps. »

Il tourna les talons, non sans avoir noté le soulagement des deux hobbits. De toute évidence, la force des hommes face aux murmures de l'anneau n'était pas aussi évidente que l'on pouvait l'espérer.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry se leva en entendant les bruits caractéristiques de sabots. L'air crépita autour de lui alors que sa magie répondait à la menace potentielle. D'autant plus activement qu'il sentait une grande puissance approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque les chevaux furent en vue que Harry se détendit. C'était la communauté. Entière. Indemne. Il ne regarda pas pour le magicien revenu d'entre les morts. Ou pour aucun d'entre eux. En dehors de Legolas.

L'elfe mit pieds à terre sitôt qu'il arriva à proximité d'Harry. Indifférent à l'inondation, il se précipita sur Harry et l'enlaça sans hésitation. Le sorcier d'émeraude sourit de soulagement d'avoir son âme sœur à ses côtés. La seconde suivante, il se détendit dans le baiser que lui donna son âme sœur. Il n'accorda aucune attention aux témoins de ce baiser. Il plongea, au contraire, sa main dans la chevelure de son destiné et se plongea de tout cœur dans cette démonstration d'affection. C'était bon. C'était réconfortant. Harry n'avait pas mesuré combien il avait soif d'étreintes et de caresses. Il n'avait pas été touché depuis des millénaires. Il voulait profiter de celle-ci. De la touche de son âme sœur. Legolas sourit, profitant aussi de ce moment.

Finalement, quelqu'un se racla la gorge et ils se séparèrent.

Le regard d'Harry se posa naturellement sur Gandalf. Le magicien inclina la tete et salua son confrère d'un autre temps.

« C'est un honneur et une grande joie de vous rencontrer en personne, Survivant. »

« Pour moi aussi, Gandalf. Je dois ajouter que c'est un soulagement de vous voir en vie. »

Gandalf rit légèrement puis se tourna vers la tour. C'était le dernier bâtiment encore debout. Perdue au milieu de l'eau, elle n'était plus que le témoignage d'un magicien autrefois grand mais, aujourd'hui, tombé. Harry se décala de Legolas.

« J'ai pris soin de Saroumane. Il ne nuira plus à personne. »

« Comment avez-vous fait, si je peux me permettre ? »

Le regard de Harry vola jusqu'à Boromir et il sourit presque. L'homme était toujours aussi méfiant ou, au moins, prudent. C'était bon de les trouver. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été longtemps séparés, ses amis lui avaient manqué.

« Je l'ai privé de ses pouvoirs. C'est définitif. Même moi, j'ignore comment remédier au sort. »

« C'est tout un exploit, Harry. » Le complimenta Aragorn

Harry lui sourit simplement et reporta son attention sur Gandalf.

« Saroumane ne quittera plus ce lieu, Gandalf. Peut-être pourrions nous éloigner pour discuter stratégie. »

Leur groupe fit exactement cela. Ils établirent rapidement un campement dans la forêt et, bientôt, la conversation commença. Sérieuse.

Ils contèrent à Harry la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Désastreuse ou presque. Ils avaient gagné, certes, mais beaucoup avaient péri. Des elfes et des loups garous étaient venus prêter mains fortes aux Hommes, peu avant la bataille. On avait regardé leur arrivée avec méfiance et soulagement. Même avec eux, ils étaient restés en désavantage face à l'armée de Saroumane. Au point qu'ils avaient dû armer des jeunes hommes à peine sorti de l'enfance. Les hobbits avaient pris part à la bataille. Harry comprenait mieux, maintenant. Ils avaient perdu de leur enthousiasme, de leur innocence avec cette bataille. Et ce n'était pas fini. Harry le savait, le pire restait à venir. Finalement, alors que tout semblait perdu, les cavaliers du Rohan étaient revenus à leur roi et leur avait permis de sortir de cette illustre bataille en vie.

« Des créatures se ressemblent au Rauros, au Sud du plateau du Rohan. » L'informa, finalement, Gandalf.

Harry attisa le feu, songeur. Les autres le regardèrent, avec attention, alors que Gandalf continuait.

« Sauron a perdu sa prise sur le Rohan. Théoden a montré que les hommes étaient forts et prêts à se battre contre l'Œil. Sauron va tourner toute son attention sur le Gondor. »

« Mon père refusera d'abandonner le trône. Même à son propriétaire légitime. » Avoua Boromir, honteux.

« Il va bien falloir, pourtant. » Répliqua Gandalf, acide.

« On va laisser la chance à Denethor de laisser le trône par lui-même. Pour cela, Aragorn ne partira pas, tout de suite, pour le Gondor. » Laissa échapper Harry.

« Et où irais-je ? »

« Vous resterez avec moi. Nous devons faire acte de présence auprès de ces créatures. »

Harry se redressa et glissa son regard sur l'ensemble de la communauté. Pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils semblaient, tous, d'accord avec le plan qu'il venait d'avancer.

« Donc, on se sépare encore. » Murmura Merry.

« C'est une bonne solution. Il est essentiel que les autres races soient certaines du réveil du Survivant. Pour qu'elles prennent part au combat. » Opina Gandalf.

Ils tombèrent tous d'accord. Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn iraient à la rencontre des créatures avec Harry. Pendant ce temps, Boromir, Gandalf et les hobbits prendraient la route pour le Gondor et essayaient de convaincre l'attendent de laisser le trône.

Legolas glissa une main dans celle d'Harry et le Survivant sourit. Les temps étaient sombres. Ils pouvaient mourir…

Même Harry. Le Survivant le sentait. Il n'était plus aussi immortel que dans son ancien monde. Il devinait qu'il était maintenant semblable aux Elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Il ne vieillirait pas mais s'il était tué, il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Curieusement pour certain sans doute, Harry se sentait mieux à présent qu'il pouvait mourir. Il n'y avait rien de naturel à revenir, chaque fois, d'entre les morts. Maintenant qu'il avait, de nouveau, la possibilité de mourir, Harry se sentait plus léger. Le Survivant ignorait à quoi était dû ce changement… Il ne pouvait que supposer que c'était dû à la magie. Elle était différente de celle de son ancien monde. Elle avait déjà montré son influence sur Harry. Alors, pourquoi ne jouerait-elle pas un rôle sur le changement de condition d'Harry.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Ils voulaient profiter des moments de bonheur qui lui étaient accordés. Il pressa la main de Legolas en réponse et ferma les yeux alors qu'Aragorn entamait un chant mélancolique à voix basse.


	14. Chapter 13

Boromir était nerveux. Il était loin d'être pressé de se confronter à son père. Il était un fils fidèle et obéissant. Jamais il n'avait été contre un ordre de son père. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il allait le trahir… Pour le bien du royaume. Pour son roi. Mais il allait devoir trahir son père ! Car, en dépit de ses espoirs, Boromir savait que son père ne renoncerait pas au pouvoir. De plus, il avait dû ruminer la réapparition d'Aragorn. Les nouvelles pouvaient voyager très vite en Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient déjà constaté que la guerre ne l'empêchait pas. Bien au contraire !

Devant lui, Gandalf arrêta son cheval. Ils étaient encore à bonne distance de Minas Tirith, aussi Boromir craignit, tout de suite, le pire. Avec raison, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit les groupes armées qui menaient bataille à Osgiliath. Il frémit et immobilisa, plus rudement qu'il ne le voulait, Merry qui s'agita à la vue de la bataille. La peur le gouverna pour un temps. cette bataille, ci-dessous, était déterminante. Son petit frère devait être au cœur de cet enfer.

« La guerre est déjà aux portes de la cité blanche. J'avais espéré plus de temps. » Songea Gandalf à voix haute.

« Gandalf… » Commença Boromir avant d'être interrompu par des cris lugubres.

Alors qu'en contre bas, les hommes battaient en retraite : les nazguls avaient fait leur apparition ! Boromir tira son épée et se précipita en avant, après Gandalf.

Faramir garda son cheval au galop, plaqué au maximum contre l'encolure de l'animal. Il n'avait aucune honte à admettre qu'il était terrifié. Ses hommes tombaient les uns après les autres autour de lui. Ils étaient déjà en mauvaise posture avant l'arrivée des nazguls, avec les orques pour seuls ennemis… comment pourraient survivre face aux nazguls.

Soudain, un cheval le dépassa pour se tenir en tête de leur troupe. Faramir n'eut pas le loisir de détailler l'arrivant, son attention fut détournée par un nouveau cavalier qui se maintint, quant à lui, à son niveau. Un regard sur le cavalier et Faramir eut l'impression que son cœur se figeait. Boromir ! Son grand frère était de retour. Bien vivant !

Une forte lumière le força à détourner son attention de Boromir. C'était Gandalf qui utilisait sa magie pour faire fuir les nazguls. Faramir ne commit pas l'erreur de ralentir. Il continua de galoper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit, avec ce qui restait de ses hommes, en sécurité derrière les portes de la cité. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il s'immobilisa son cheval et se tourna, ensuite, vers son frère.

« Boromir. »

« Mon frère. » Répliqua l'héritier de Denethor.

Bromir se redressa et révéla, à cette occasion, le second cavalier de son cheval. Faramir ne put masquer sa réaction à l vue du hobbit. Son regard vola vers Gandalf et vit qu'un individu de la même race l'accompagnait.

« Ce n'est pas le premier hobbit que vous voyez, n'est-ce pas Faramir ? » Affirma Gandalf en comprenant le regard fixe de Faramir.

Les deux hobbits réagirent, aussitôt, en posant des questions sur leurs deux amis.

« Ca suffit ! » Les coupa Boromir en regardant autour de lui. « Ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir une telle conversation. »

Gandalf hocha la tête et mit pied à terre, vite imité par les autres. Boromir les guida vers un coin isolé, à l'abri de l'écoute. Il valait certainement mieux qu'ils aient cette conversation avant leur confrontation avec Denethor.

Boromir prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la sale du trône. Il sentit sa tension grimper en flèche. Il était déjà anxieux avant de faire face à son père. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec son frère n'avait rien fait pour réduire leur frayeur vis-à-vis de la guerre. Les révélations de Faramir à propos de Frodon, Sam, leur sournois compagnon et de la route très dangereuse qu'ils empruntaient. Boromir savait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir avec son père ne se passerait pas bien. Un combat dont ils se seraient tous passés ! D'autant plus que l'armée d'orques se ressemblait autour de Minas Tirith en ce moment même. ils auraient tous dû se montrer unis mais, au lieu de cela, ils allaient se déchirer. Principalement à cause de Denethor qui refuserait d'abdiquer.

Boromir se tint droit en dépit de son accablement. Choisir entre son père et son roi n'était pas facile. C'était douloureux. Toutefois, Boromir savait quel choix était sage. Il se confortait dans le fait que son frère était de son côté. Son frère qui avait prouvé qu'il était plus fort que lui lorsqu'il avait relâché Frodon et Sam.

Denethor se redressa et se leva lentement à la vue de son fils ainé. Il lâcha, à cette occasion, la corne brisée de Boromir qui était parvenue à lui par des moyens encore mystérieux à celui-ci.

« Mon fils, j'ai crains le pire »

L'intendant du Gondor s'immobilisa, toutefois, à mi chemin vers son fils ainé. Il n'eut pas un regard pour Faramir qui portait encore les traces du combat dont il avait échappé que par miracle. Son regard se fit hostile lorsqu'il se posa sur Gandalf.

« Dites-moi que je me trompe. Dites-moi que mes fils ne sont pas coupables de trahison. »

« Nous sommes fidèles au roi légitime, père. Notre roi revient. Il faut que vous acceptiez de laisser le trône. »

Denethor resta silencieux, l'expression résolument furieuse et bornée. Il tourna les talons et disparut de la pièce en hurlant.

« Jamais. »

Boromir fit un geste pour le suivre mais il fut, aussitôt, arrêté par Gandalf.

« Non, laissez-le ! Nous savions que c'était un risque. Nous traiterons avec Denethor plus tard. A présent, nous avons une guerre à mener. Une guerre où nous sommes en minorité à ce point. »

Boromir détacha son regard de la porte, de nouveau close, et hocha la tête à l'attention du magicien. Il devait, en effet, se concentrer sur la bataille qui s'annonçait.


	15. Chapter 14

Aragorn avait eu une enfance atypique. Il était familier avec de nombreuses créatures et n'avait que peu de préjugés. Il était à l'aise avec la différence. Pourtant, il était mal à l'aise ici, parmi ces nombreuses races.

C'étaient la première fois, à sa connaissance, que tant de races différentes s'étaient rassemblés sans que des discordes graves ne surviennent. Elles avaient choisi une grande plaine isolée. Cinq individus représentaient chacune des races.

Tout d'abord, les vampires qui s'étaient éloignés du monde, il y a bien longtemps. Créés par Sauron au début du monde, ils avaient, pourtant, gagné la confiance de Harry sans mal.

Les nains avaient été présents, bien entendu. Ils étaient vite repartis, cependant, pour la cité des hommes. La présence de Gimli auprès d'Harry leur avait suffi pour croire au magicien d'Emeraude.

Les grands aigles avaient honoré les peuplades de leur présence avant de repartir patrouiller au-dessus de la Terre du Milieu.

La présence de ces races discrètes était déjà intimidante et inquiétante en soi… mais, il y avait des races, habituellement, beaucoup moins recommandables.

Comme les gobelins et les trolls.

Les gobelins étaient les alliés naturels de Sauron. Du moins, il le semblait. Mais, il s'était avéré qu'ils voulaient rejoindre le côté opposé. Le côté du Survivant, plus particulièrement. Ses créatures cupides choisissaient toujours là où leurs intérêts étaient les meilleurs. Et, apparemment, le Survivant pouvait leur apporter plus que Sauron. Il semblait que les gobelins étaient une race issue de l'ancien monde, tout comme les loups-garous. Et, malgré les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur la race (selon Harry), les gobelins avaient la mémoire longue et se souvenaient des exploits passés du Survivant.

Aragorn avait été soulagé de découvrir que cette race se joindrait, elle aussi, à eux dans cette guerre. Cet élan combattif le surprenait encore. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un seul homme pouvait pousser tant de races à prendre les armes. D'autant plus qu'il y a peu, cet homme n'était encore qu'une simple légende. Mai voilà, c'était vrai. Aragorn, comme Gimli et Legolas, avait été ahuri de voir que tant de races s'étaient réunies dans l'espoir de voir le Survivant. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : d'espoir.

Bien sûr, certains espions de Sauron avaient tenté de les tromper. Cependant, la magie de Harry avait prouvé qu'elle veillait toujours sur lui. a l'instant où les représentants des trolls s'étaient un peu trop approchés du Survivant, elle les avait chassés loin de la clairière. Les créatures avaient été propulsées d'une violente vague de magie. Leur atterrissage, à plusieurs kilomètres de la clairière, avait dû les tuer.

Le fait est qu'ils avaient été, dès lors, certains que la magie de Harry les préviendraient des véritables intentions de ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Ce qui était arrivé avec les trolls seraient un bon avertissement pour ennemis.

Aragorn se redressa lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha de leur groupe. Harry lui fit rapidement signe de se réinstaller et s'assit près de Legolas.

« Voilà. Je crois que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait ici. Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici. »

« Où partent-ils, tous ? » Le coupa Gimli.

« Ils prennent la direction de leur campement. Ils vont rassembler leurs guerriers puis marcher vers Minas Tirith pour aider les hommes. Pour combattre Sauron. »

Gimli grogna tandis que Legolas se faisait simplement songeur. Ils regardèrent, tous les quatre, les délégués des races s'éloigner rapidement.

« Que faisons-nous, à présent ? » Voulut s'informer Aragorn.

« Nous prenons aussi la route de la cité blanche. Il est temps que j'agisse plus ouvertement. Que je me montre. »

Harry axa son regard sur les vampires qui étaient toujours immobiles. En attente.

« Aragorn, les chefs vampires désirent vous parler. Ils veulent aussi nous remettre des vivres. »

Le guerrier hocha la tête et se leva pour rejoindre les vampires, légèrement à contre cœur. Harry se rapprocha de Legolas, immédiatement, et glissa la main dans la sienne. Gimli leva les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il se leva et s'éloigna pour laisser à leur couple un semblant d'intimité.

« Alors, les choses sérieuses commencent. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à vous voir au cœur d'une telle bataille, Harry. »

Harry sourit avec un brin d'amusement et serra encore la main de Legolas.

« C'est ma place, Legolas. On attend à ce que je fasse parti de cette bataille. Elle est cruciale. Elle va, non seulement déterminer l'avenir de l'homme mais aussi cette de la Terre du Milieu. »

Legolas soupira avec lenteur puis il hocha la tête, encore un peu désapprobateur.

« J'en suis conscient, Harry. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'être inquiet et, peut-être surprotecteur. »

« Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Et je ne vous voudrais pas différemment, Legolas. » Répondit simplement Harry avant d'embrasser l'elfe.

Les prochains jours seraient difficiles, mortels même, alors, autant profiter des rares moments de répits qui s'offraient à eux.


	16. Chapter 15

Le chemin pour l'armée d'Eomer se révéla plus tendu que tous les autres avant lui. Avec raison. C'était vraiment la guerre, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de possibilités pour revenir en arrière. Pour esquiver le problème. Chacun était bien conscient que les prochaines batailles seraient sanglantes. Leurs chances de mourir allaient doubler dans les prochains jours.

Harry sentit la tension sur ses épaules s'accroitre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp des hommes du Rohan. Tout était trop familier au goût d'Harry... Il avait appris à connaitre l'ambiance d'un camp d'armée et à y être aussi à l'aise qu'il était possible de l'être. Harry avait eu une longue vie… il y avait, malheureusement, eu beaucoup de guerres après celle contre Voldemort. Des guerres aussi bien magiques que non magiques. Et Harry avait participé à beaucoup d'entre elles. Parfois, il avait été volontaire d'autres fois, les évènements l'y avaient entrainé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces expériences l'avaient tellement familiarisé avec cet environnement militaire qu'Harry ne manifestait plus aucune anxiété de se trouver là. Il n'aimait toujours pas être acteur de ce genre d'évènements, cependant. Malheureusement, maintenant, Harry se sentait presque bien ici. Au milieu des batailles, il se sentait à sa place.

Harry respira, finalement, et mit pied à terre. Il suivit calmement Aragorn à travers le labyrinthe de tentes. Il sentait le regard des hommes sur lui. Chacun semblait deviner qui il était. Les rumeurs allaient, décidemment, très vite en tant de guerres. Nul doute que ces guerriers devinaient juste. Le mélange d'émotions sur les visages le prouvait. Toutefois, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Il continua son chemin, derrière le roi légitime du Gondor.

Au milieu du camp, se trouvait la tente du roi. Harry s'immobilisa. Il y avait quelqu'un de particulier ici. Quelqu'un de puissant que la magie avait béni.

Harry prit une respiration discrète mais profonde. Cela juste avant qu'il ne reprenne son avancée et entre dans la tente. Il comprit son ressenti immédiatement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'un des elfes qui tenaient compagnie à Eomer. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des autres pour l'identifier. Elrond, le leader elfe aux dons de voyance. Mais il y avait un autre elfe, aussi. Plus intimidant, plus renfermé.

« Père. » Intervint, soudain, Legolas.

Harry frissonna, malgré lui. Il savait que le jour de sa rencontre avec le père de Legolas viendrait… Mais pas si vite ! Il carra les épaules, intimidé de rencontrer son beau-père. Elrond et Eomer se levèrent, en même temps, à leur entrée. Puis, d'une manière délibérément lente, Thranduil, Seigneur de la forêt noire, se leva à son tour.

Eomer regarda entre Legolas, Harry et Thranduil puis il balança les yeux sur le reste du groupe réuni. Bien entendu, il devait avoir perçu les tensions entre toutes les personnes présentes. Les tensions n'avaient pas la même source pour tout le monde mais elles étaient là. Et Eomer savait qu'elles devaient, toutes, être traitées différemment et, donc, séparément. Il agit, donc, rapidement.

« Seigneur Elrond, Aragorn… Je vous propose de discuter dans une tente à proximité. Seigneur Thranduil, Legolas… Survivant, je vous laisse ma tente. »

Elrond et Aragorn hochèrent la tête et sortirent, sans un mot, de la tente royale. Le Seigneur Thranduil garda une expression neutre. Cela n'intimida pas Harry. Il avait déjà été témoin de cette expression. Dans son ancien monde, les êtres les plus anciens la portaient. C'était l'expression des êtres que la vie avait cessé de surprendre et d'enthousiasmer. Des êtres qui s'accrochaient encore à la vie malgré les peines et les déceptions qu'elle leur avait apportées. Thranduil faisait parti de ces êtres sages qui se détachaient, volontairement, du monde.

Harry ne se souvenait guère de Thranduil. L'elfe ne l'avait que peu visité. Bien moins que les autres elfes ne l'avait que peu visité. Bien moins que les autres elfes ne l'avait que peur visité. Bien moins que les autres elfes. Mais Harry se souvenait de chacune de ses visites. Elles avaient, toutes, marqué un évènement fort de sa vie. Harry se souvenait même du jour où Thranduil était venu lui annoncer la naissance de Legolas. Un évènement qui ne manquait pas encore de troubler Harry en lui rappelant combien il était plus âgé. Donc, Harry préférait éviter d'y penser… Thranduil avait cessé ses visites à la mort de sa compagne.

Harry se souvint de ses manières et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Le Survivant… Pensez vous que ce titre vous rend assez spécial pour mon fils. »

« Père… » Commença Legolas.

Harry posa une main sur le bras de son âme sœur, les yeux toujours sur le père de ce dernier. C'était une conversation qu'il devait avoir. Il devait convaincre le père de Legolas qu'il soutiendrait toujours Legolas.

Alors que Legolas, son père et Harry mettaient les choses au clair, Aragorn et Elrond menaient leur propre conversation. Une conversation qui était aussi tendue que celle des autres.

Les elfes avaient pris part à la guerre, plus officiellement que jamais. Les Seigneurs elfes, eux-mêmes, étaient venus se battre. Elrond avait reforgé l'épée tristement célèbre d'Isildur, Andúril. Aragorn voyait ce que représentait cet acte. Reforger Andúril était un moyen d'alimenter l'espoir. Mais comme Aragorn l'apprit, c'était aussi un moyen d'appeler dans leurs rands des guerriers très spéciaux. Aragorn hésitait toujours mais Elrond avait des arguments convaincants. Et ils n'avaient pas le choix. Malgré toutes les races qui s'étaient joins aux hommes dans cette guerre contre les forces de Sauron, ils étaient encore en infériorité les âmes de traitres étaient leur meilleure chance de vaincre dans cette bataille avenir.

Aragorn se rangea, donc, aux arguments du Seigneur d'Imladris. Il irait trouver ces êtres d'entre les mondes et les convaincrait de se battre à leur côté. Il pouvait les convaincre. Il était le seul à pouvoir leur accorder le repos. Ces créatures seraient des fous de rejeter son offre.

Sitôt qu'Elrond eut la certitude que l'ancien rôdeur suivrait ses instructions, il disparut parmi les tentes pour rejoindre les siens, installés un peu plus loin.

Thranduil sortit, plus tard, pour prendre la même direction. Curieux, Aragorn glissa un regard sur ses amis. Il était difficile de dire si les choses s'étaient bien passées. Mais Aragorn estima qu'il pouvait s'avancer, sans trop se tromper, à dire que la conclusion de l'entretien était bonne pour eux… Si leurs sourires signifiaient quelque chose.

Gimli les rejoignit rapidement et Aragorn put partager les informations et les consignes d'Elrond pour leurs prochains mouvements. Legolas fut particulièrement méfiant avec ce plan mais ne le critiqua pas. Comme les autres, il faisait confiance au jugement d'Elrond.

Enfin, ils se décidèrent à passer la nuit au camp, d'y reprendre des forces pour faire face, à l'aube, à leur nouvelle tâche.

Il fut vite évident pour Harry que sa nuit ne serait pas paisible. Loin de là ! Le sentiment de familiarité de la vision paniqua un peu le sorcier dans un premier temps. Il n'avait plus eu de vision depuis Voldemort, après tout. Mais, rapidement, il réalisa que cette vision n'avait rien à voir avec celles avec Voldemort. Elle n'était pas paisible mais elle était loin d'être aussi invasive que celles que le Survivant avait connues.

Cette nuit-là, il se retrouva comme spectateur invisible d'un évènement qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais qui ne saurait tarder.

 _Frodon et Sam passèrent en courant devant lui. La panique et l'urgence guidaient leurs pas. Ils trébuchèrent, épuisés, et se soutinrent de leur mieux. Les coupures et ecchymoses qui les recouvraient indiquaient que cela faisait un moment qu'ils fuyaient le danger. Puis, Harry le vit… Le danger ! Une araignée géante. Très semblable au bien aimé Aragog de Hagrid. En plus solitaire… Plus sauvage… Et, donc, plus féroce. Elle se déplaçait rapidement vers les deux hobbits. Puis elle fut sur eux…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le fait qu'il réveilla, ainsi, le reste des dormeurs sous la tente prouva que tout le monde était encore tendu et à l'affut du danger. Harry n'accorda aucune attention à ses compagnons de routes et fila droit à l'entrée de la tente. Son regard s'orienta, sans hésitation, vers l'endroit lointain mais exact où se trouvaient Frodon et Sam. Il levait, à peine, sa main dans cette même direction lorsque Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli me rejoignirent. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui poser de questions, cependant. Une lueur éblouissante et d'une pureté inégalée n'acquit juste devant Harry. D'abord, cela ne semblait n'être qu'une immense boule lumineuse… Puis, elle prit forme. De grandes ailes se déployèrent et une tête se redressa avec gracieuse lenteur. Harry cligna des yeux, momentanément surpris par son nouveau patronus, mais il se reprit vite. Il donna une dernière impulsion à la manifestation magique et l'envoya au secours de Frodon et Sam.

Une main, celle de Legolas, se posa sur son épaule mais Harry ne détourna pas pour autant son regard de la manifestation physique de son amour pour l'elfe. Il espérait sincèrement que son patronus serait assez fort pour aider ses amis hobbits.


	17. Chapter 16

Frodon trébucha, une nouvelle fois, sur une pierre humide et aiguisée. Sans Sam pour le retenir, il serait tombé… et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne trouve pas le courage de se relever. Il était épuisé et sans beaucoup d'espoir. L'anneau était devenu un fardeau plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait la sensation de porter des tonnes de pierres autour du cou. Lorsque Golum avait accepté de les guider, Frodon avait pensé qu'ils avaient, peut-être, une chance de mener leur mission cruciale à bien. En contradiction aux conseils sages de Sam, il avait placé énormément de sa confiance en cette créature tourmentée. Frodon avait même faillit rejeter Sam à plusieurs reprises. Entre les murmures de l'anneau et les insinuations mauvaises de Golum, il avait failli rejeter son meilleur ami. Mais, fort heureusement, les paroles du magicien Emeraude étaient bien ancrées dans son esprit. Frodon s'y était accroché et avait gardé Sam proche. Fort heureusement ! Frodon avait du mal à s'imaginer où il en serait maintenant sans son fidèle jardinier. Voilà longtemps que le monstre qui les poursuivait l'aurait dévoré, certainement.

Frodon lança un rapide regard vers Sam. Lui aussi faiblissait. Et Frodon le voyait aussi dans ses yeux. Sam n'espérait plus revenir en arrière. Il n'espérait plus revoir sa chère Comté. Pourtant, il continuait de lutter. Pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait tout cela en vain. Et pour tout ce que Sam avait sacrifié, sans y être obligé : Frodon lui devait bien de ne pas abandonné, aussi.

Mais, quelque soit la volonté, ils ne pourraient pas continuer à ce rythme bien longtemps. Pas de son propre repère. Encore moins alors qu'ils devaient aussi se préoccuper des créatures qui parcouraient le Mordor et servaient Sauron.

Frodon trébucha encore et tomba, cette fois-ci, entrainant un Sam épuisé avec lui. Ces quelques secondes donnèrent à l'araignée le temps de les rejoindre. Les deux hobbits crurent leur fin venue cette fois. Le cadeau si précieux de Dame Galadriel avait été perdu dans la poursuite. Ils ne trouveraient pas de répit grâce à la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil. Ils eurent une dernière pensée pour leurs amis qu'ils abandonnaient. Des amis qui ne sauraient vaincre le Nécromancien. Pas sans l'anneau détruis. Encore une fois l'objet maléfique serait perdu, dans l'attente du jour où il retrouverait son propriétaire légitime. Puis les deux hobbits détournèrent les yeux de la créature qui mettrait fin à leur vie. Elle était, à présent, trop proche pour qu'une fuite quelconque leur soit possible…

Ce fut alors qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle cadavérique du monstre sur eux, que le miracle eut lieu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de décrire ce sauvetage in extrémiste.

Tous trois furent d'abord interpellés par l'éclairage plus clair des lieux. Or, cela faisait des semaines que Sam et Frodon évoluaient dans la pénombre du Mordor. Cette luminosité n'avait rien de normal en ces lieux… Aussi tournèrent-ils la tête vers sa source. Tout d'abord, ils eurent du mal à le discerner. Il était si lumineux ! Mais, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il devint plus reconnaissable. C'était un animal volant, fait de lumière. Familier. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'animal de magie se posa entre eux et l'araignée que les hobbits comprirent ce sentiment de familiarité. C'était un aigle. Un aigle géant ! A l'image de ceux qui les avaient aidés. Du temps où Gandalf était encore en vie.

L'aigle de magie et de lumière se redressa et déploya ses ailes de toutes leurs envergures, tel un bouclier, pour protéger les deux hobbits.

L'acte fut un succès complet !

L'arachnée laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur face à la lumière éblouissante et si inhabituelle pour elle. Puis, elle fuit rapidement.

Le reste de peur qui s'attardait chez les hobbits disparus et ils purent se concentrer sur la chose qui les avait sauvé. Quelque chose leur semblait familier dans cette présence… Ce fut, finalement, Sam qui mit le doigt dessus.

« Harry ? »

L'aigle de lumière à la voix de Sam sembla réagir instinctivement. Il tourna la tête vers eux et, soudain, ils eurent l'impression qu'Harry était, ici, avec eux. Qu'il les regardait à travers l'aigle.

« Gardez confiance, Frodon, Sam. Restez ensemble. Vous êtres proches de réussir. »

Les paroles d'Harry, ajoutées aux sentiments que dégageait cet aigle de lumière, regonflèrent les deux hobbits. Les sentiments positifs que transportait la chose s'infiltrait en eux et les redynamisait.

« Continuez à avancer. Restez sûr. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles de l'aigle lumineux avant qu'il ne s'amenuise lentement. Il était parti, ils devaient de nouveaux seuls. Mais tout semblait différent, maintenant. Obtenir un contact, même si infime, avec un ami, avait ravivé leur combativité. Ils étaient, de nouveau, prêts à retourner au combat. A reprendre mission.

Harry vacilla et manqua de s'effondrer. Legolas le soutint rapidement, le souci inscrit sur son visage. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'était fait peur lui-même. Le lien intense qu'il s'était découvert avec son animagus l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression de se trouver avec Frodon et Sam. Il les avait vu, aussi bien que s'il avait été à leur côté. Ils étaient bien… Epuisé, malheureux, mais en forme. Ils n'étaient, par miracle, pas grièvement blessés. Et Harry était certain qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur courage après l'apparition de son patronus.

« Harry ? »

« Ils vont bien… Frodon et Sam vont bien. »

Sa phrase était aussi bien pour effacer l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses amis que pour se rassurer lui même. Bien entendu, sa déclaration amena une série de questions sur les lèvres de ses camarades. Harry répondit, sans plainte, aux questions. Toutefois, encore inquiet pour les hobbits, jamais il ne détourna les yeux du lieu lointain où ils se trouvaient. Là où ils menaient, seuls, une course contre la montre. Là où ils combattaient une foule d'ennemis… y comprit eux-mêmes.


	18. Chapter 17

Il avait été étonnement facile de convaincre l'armée maudite de se joindre à eux. Ou, au moins, à rejoindre Aragorn, le seul à pouvoir leur accorder le repos. La présence d'Harry n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans leur décision. Son identité leur importait peu. Le fait qu'il soit l'illustre Survivant ne changeait rien pour eux. Ils étaient morts ! Le monde des vivants les craignait et ne leur importait pas. Donc le réveil d'Harry n'avait pas d'impact sur leur situation. Mais Aragorn… Aragorn, c'était une toute autre histoire ! Les damnés avaient été maudits. Ils le suivraient, donc, pour une unique raison. Une raison égoïste. Celle d'être libéré de leur malédiction. Ils voulaient cesser d'être maintenu dans cet état. Ni vivants, ni tout à fait morts. Ils voulaient, enfin, trouver le repos. Or, cette libération ne pouvait leur être apportée que par l'héritier légitime du royaume du Gondor.

Aragorn s'était donc séparé du reste de leur groupe. Harry avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'approuverait pas cette nouvelle séparation. Leur groupe s'était sans cesse réduit. Le nombre faisait la force. C'était vrai ! Ca avait toujours été le cas. Harry avait vite découvert que l'isolement conduisait à la destruction. Mais voilà… La communauté était maintenant scindée en quatre. Et toutes ces parties étaient en fâcheuse posture. Deux hobbits étaient seuls dans l'antre même de la bête Aragorn était seul avec des êtres qui avaient déjà montrer leur traitrise Harry, Legolas et Gimli se préparaient à combattre au cœur d'une armée désavantagée et les autres étaient au cœur de la cité assiégée.

Depuis son poste, à l'avant de l'armée, Harry sentait la nervosité le gagner et craignait les prochains jours. Il avait vécu beaucoup de guerres mais celle-ci était plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre. Elle était beaucoup plus mixte aussi. Toutes les guerres qu'il avait connu avaient confronté une race contre une autre. Ici, aujourd'hui, des races de toute la Terre du Milieu s'étaient unies pour faire face au même sombre ennemi. Elles avaient mis leurs différents de côté pour mieux vaincre leurs adversaires.

Ils étaient allés trouver Théoden. Le roi leur avait, dès lors, informé des derniers évènements. Il ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose. Pour le moment, les différentes armées s'installaient encore. C'est là que le roi du Rohan leur avait appris l'agitation des races non humaine. Il avait été assez certain que c'était dû à l'absence d'Harry. Ils avaient juré de suivre le Survivant. Pas un humain quelconque. Alors, l'absence de cet individu si singulier les rendaient, tous, nerveux.

Aussi, sitôt que Théoden avait terminé ses explications, il avait ordonné à Harry de signaler sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry avait encore opté pour son patronus. Un bon choix selon lui. C'était une magie encore exceptionnelle pour ce monde. Et elle était porteuse d'une quantité d'émotions positive qui ne pourrait pas nuire à leur allié.

Donc, Harry avait lancé son patronus. Le résultat avait été meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Tout le monde avait été ragaillardi. Tout le monde avait semblé croire, au moins pour un moment, qu'ils pouvaient gagner contre l'immense armée de Sauron. Et, parfois, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Un moment ! A présent, l'heure était venue ! La bataille clé pour le Gondor aurait lieu bientôt. C'était une question de minutes.

Harry faisait face à la cité blanche. Elle aurait été magnifique à contempler en d'autres circonstances. Mais, en cette heure, sa splendeur était ternie par l'armée à ses pieds et la fumée qui s'élevait des feux ennemis. La guerre assombrissait toujours tout.

Une main au contact maintenant bien connu se posa sur bras. Elle détourna, ainsi, son attention du morbide spectacle. Legolas, encore une fois, le tirait de ses pensées moroses.

Il tressaillit et sourit vaillamment à son compagnon de vie. Il posa sa propre main au dessus de celle de Legolas pour lui prodiguer le même réconfort. Puis, tous deux retournèrent à leur contemplation. Théoden entama un discourt d'encouragement tandis que les premiers tambours ennemis commençaient à résonner sur le champ de batailles.

Ca y était, la bataille commençait !

Ce fut l'armée du Seigneur ténébreux qui enclencha les hostilités. Un puissant tir projeta une lourde pierre qui alla se fracasser contre les murs de la cité assiégées. Tous les guerriers, de toutes races, de tous les camps réagirent immédiatement à cette déclaration. Ils poussèrent, tous des cris, de guerre qui se mêlèrent pour n'en former qu'un immense et impressionnant. Puis les cavaliers poussèrent leur monture au galop pour filer vers la monstrueuse armée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que trio soit séparé. Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'eut l'occasion de s'en préoccuper. Ce fut, en tout cas, le cas d'Harry. Il avait, peut-être, acquis un bon contrôle sur sa magie mais ce contrôle était encore loin d'être suffisant. Du moins pas pour mener une bataille telle que celle-ci. Voilà pourquoi, il avait opté pour se battre principalement avec son épée. L'épée de Griffondor ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ces longs millénaires. Fidèle et puissant, cet artefact lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Et il le ferait encore aujourd'hui.

Soudain, un troll surgit et effraya son cheval au pelage tacheté. Désarçonné, Harry se retrouva à terre. L'étalon fila loin de la bataille et il dû se résigner à sa position plus vulnérable. Il resserra son emprise sur son épée et se fit plus déterminé. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il avait une véritable raison de se battre. Il avait des amis… Il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Un bon avenir se profilait devant lui. Il ne saurait abandonner maintenant ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses compétences à l'épée, durement acquise.

Harry se mit en position d'attaque et marcha vers le premier ennemi qui se présenta devant lui. Il devint clair, rapidement, qu'il était une cible de choix pour les partisans de Sauron. Il avait fait assez pour chacun qu'il était un des principaux ennemis du Nécromancien. Aussi, les êtres aux services de Sauron savaient qu'il était l'une des principales cibles à abattre. Et ils ne reculaient devant rien pour tenter de le tuer. Ils allaient jusqu'à se lancer contre lui à plusieurs.

Fort heureusement, contrairement à leurs ennemis, ils formaient une armée solidaire. Alors que l'armée de Sauron restait individualiste, ils pensaient en termes de groupe. Et chaque fois qu'Harry se retrouvait en difficulté, on venait l'aider à repousser ses adversaires. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de créatures mais, parfois, des guerriers du Rohan se plaçaient à ses côtés et le soutenait jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi soit vaincu. Après quoi, chacun se séparait, de nouveau, pour se lancer sur un nouvel adversaire.

A aucun moment durant cette dure bataille, Harry ne croisa le chemin de Gimli ou de son compagnon. Le champ de batailles était désordonné. Il était difficile de savoir qui avait l'avantage. Et il était encore plus difficile de repérer des personnes bien spécifiques. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu manquer que l'armée de Sauron était parvenue à réaliser une percée dans le mur de la citadelle blanche et s'y introduisait, maintenant, en force.

Harry pensait, dès lors, qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille. Et, par extension, la guerre. Il ne le pensa pas longtemps, cependant. Une vague de panique dans les rangs ennemis attira son attention. La débâcle était intense. Ils fuyaient tous quelque chose. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps à Harry pour découvrir la raison de cette panique soudaine. L'armée maudite était finalement arrivé ! Et elle était terriblement efficace ! bien entendu, elle l'était. Des êtres incorporels qui pouvaient, néanmoins, nuire à leurs ennemis. On ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal mais eux pouvaient frapper autant qu'ils le voulaient. Très vite, ils reprirent l'avantage contre l'armée de Sauron. Très vite, ils furent victorieux. Contre toute attente, ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Le nombre de pertes au cours de cette bataille devait être loin d'être négligeable mais ils avaient gagné ! Encore une fois, Sauron avait perdu.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry regarda le rassemblement discret qui avait lieu au palais de Minas Tirith. Les émotions étaient variées dans la cité blanche. On se réjouissait d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Mais, il y avait tellement eu de morts au cours de celle-ci… On pleurait, bien évidemment tous ces disparus. Les guerriers survivants du Rohan pleuraient leur roi tombé. Harry avait vu cette scène bien des fois. La première fois, cela avait été dans la Grande Salle ruinée de son école bien aimée.

Et, aujourd'hui, des millénaires plus tard, Harry voyait la même chose se produire en ces lieux qui lui semblaient encore étrange. Les gens se rapprochaient. Ils oubliaient leur passé et leurs différents. Unis dans l'adversité, ils faisaient front commun. Et par son expérience, Harry savait que ce serait une bonne chose pour l'avenir. On avait oublié les préjugés contre les autres races ici. On discutait, à présent, avec elles sans distinction.

Harry se décala d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était mal à l'aise. Ce monde légèrement médiéval lui était totalement inconnu. La magie l'avait endormi alors qu'un monde, on ne peut plus, moderne se finissait. Il n'avait pas vu passé tous ces millénaires. Le monde des rêves, de l'esprit… ou de tout autre monde où il avait évolué tout ce temps… Dans ce monde, le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement. Harry n'avait eu aucune chance de s'y habituer. D'autant moins qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'aperçut clair de ce monde nouveau. Il fallait un esprit fort pour qu'une vision de la Terre du Milieu lui parvienne alors qu'il était plongé dans ce coma forcé. Son monde, sinon, était construit à partir de ses souvenirs. La magie avait veillé à ce qu'il soit rassuré et sûr. Harry avait l'impression que quelques années seulement avait passé depuis que Harry avait regardé un monde s'éteindre. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y habituer.

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait en retrait du groupe. Il tachait de s'acclimater à tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus récemment.

Harry sourit lorsqu'il repéra Legolas et son improbable ami au milieu d'une taquinerie amicale. Les deux mâles étaient très certainement un bon exemple des alliances dites impossibles mais qui c'était, tout de même créé. Un elfe et un nain, amis ! Pour beaucoup, les concernés eux-mêmes, c'était inimaginable. Or, cela s'était fait !

Harry sortit discrètement et efficacement sur un balcon. Il s'y retrouva seul. Les sons intérieurs furent, des lors, étouffés. Harry ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il goutait un moment de paix. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba naturellement sur la montagne du Mordor.

Si tout se passait bien, Sam et Frodon continuaient leur mouvement vers le cœur même de la montagne. Là où ils pourraient détruire définitivement l'anneau.

Harry était nerveux de rester ici sans rien faire pendant que les deux hobbits peinaient à avancer dans ces terres de malheurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Beaucoup étaient blessés, plus ou moins gravement… ils avaient déjà décidé d'aller aux portes du Mordor. Pour détourner l'attention de Sauron dans l'espoir que Frodon et Sam puissent mener leur mission à bien. Cependant, pour le moment, ils devaient se regrouper, prendre des forces.

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier se tourna vers Legolas qui lui tendit la main. Harry n'hésita pas un instant avant d'y poser la sienne. Il éclata de rire lorsque Legolas le tira loin de la foule, en direction des jardins.

Legolas le conduisit sans hésitation à travers le jardin, jusqu'à une fontaine. Baigné dans le clair de lune, sous les étoiles clignotantes, les lieux étaient paisibles et mémorables. Harry soupira de bien être et se tourna pour faire face pleinement à son âme sœur.

Legolas était nerveux. Harry s'en aperçut tout de suite. C'était surprenant. Durant tout le temps où il l'avait connu, Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu si agité. Même la dernière bataille n'avait pas semblé l'inquiéter autant.

« Harry… Le destin… La magie nous a conduis l'un vers l'autre. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas avec toi seulement pour cette raison. Je ne reste pas à tes côtés par obligation. »

Harry déglutit et garda les yeux sur Legolas. Il était très sérieux, ce qui rendait le Survivant, lui-même, nerveux. Harry n'avait pas douté des raisons qui poussaient Legolas à se tenir à ses côtés. Legolas n'était pas une personne à suivre, aveuglément, un chemin tracé. Alors pourquoi soulever cette question. Legolas prit une profonde inspiration et lui offrit un sourire tendu.

« Je tiens à te montrer combien je tiens à toi. Combien je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, Legolas sortit deux anneaux de la bourse qu'il tenait à la hanche. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il devinait où voulait en venir Legolas. Et il ne niait pas que cela l'effrayait un peu. Bien entendu qu'il avait eu de nombreuses relations. Sa vie avait été très longue… Mais aucune n'avait été aussi loin que le mariage. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était quasiment immortel, Harry avait évité que ses relations n'arrivent à ce niveau. Mais, tout avait changé. Tout ! Legolas changeait tout. Il pouvait vivre autant que Harry. Magie l'avait, en partie, choisi pour cela.

Legolas prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et l'assouplit d'une caresse.

« Et la première chose que je vais faire pour cela, c'est te demander en mariage. »

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise, mais heureux. Legolas plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit, plus confiant.

« Aussi, Harry, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? »

« Bien sûr, Legolas. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux. »

Legolas sourit plus pleinement et glissa un anneau sur l'annulaire d'Harry. Puis, d'un mouvement identique, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent profondément. Un moment parfait ! Un moment qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais. Qu'il vive pour des siècles encore ou non.


	20. Chapter 19

Ils étaient au cœur même du camp ennemi. Au cœur du danger. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas croisé autant d'adversaire qu'ils ne l'avaient crains. Les lieux de désolation que formaient le territoire de Saurons étaient pratiquement vide. Tout le Mordor, ou presque, s'était vidé en quelques temps. Cela aurait pu être de nature à les rassurer mais c'était tout le contraire, en vérité. La raison de ce déménagement n'avait fait que renforcer leur tension. Ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Mais, au moins, cela avait le mérite de leur dégager le chemin.

Or, c'était une très bonne chose. L'anneau se faisait de plus en plus proche, ses murmures qu'il dirigeait vers Frodon se faisaient de plus en plus forts. A chaque pas que Frodon faisait vers leur destination finale, le hobbit ployait un peu plus. La tache qu'il devait accomplir lui semblait plus impossible que jamais. Même à quelques kilomètres du volcan où il devait jeter l'anneau maudit.

L'air nocif et lourd détruisait l'espoir, déjà assez mince, que leur avait apporté la communication magique d'Harry.

Une main s'empara de son coude et l'aida à se redresser un peu plus. Sam ! Heureusement, Sam était toujours là. Dans ce lieu maudit où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Sam n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Il était là par amitié et pour tenir une folle promesse faite à un vieil homme.

Frodon prit une courte respiration. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ici. C'était terminé depuis longtemps. Les longues et profondes inspirations n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Ce lieu était un cauchemar. Un piège mortel. Des pierres acérées à l'air sulfureux. Pourtant, Frodon se redressa. Il puisa dans ses réserves, dans le propre courage de Sam.

Ils continuèrent à avancer avec lenteur, les yeux fixés sur la montagne rougeoyante. Ils ressentaient plus d'urgence maintenant que l'essentiel de l'armée de Saurons avait filé. Quelques choses de grand se préparaient. Et quoique ce fût, ils n'avaient plus que quelques temps pour agir.

L'armée composée essentiellement d'humains se tenait devant les portes du royaume de Saurons. Harry frissonna. Une nouvelle bataille se préparait avec de nouveaux morts. Harry était fatigué des tragédies. Il voulait se reposer. Vraiment se reposer. Profiter de la vie avec Legolas. S'il en avait l'occasion. Harry était de moins en moins convaincu que cette occasion se présente. Tout le monde était désespéré dans le camp contre Saurons. L'armée du Nécromancien était énorme derrière ces portes. Ils le savaient tous. Saurons avait gardé le gros de son armée pour ce moment précis. Ils abattraient toutes résistances en même temps. Chacun des chefs des grandes races qui s'étaient levés contre Saurons se trouvaient ici pour mener les leurs. Mais, en dépit, du nombre de créatures qui avaient rejoint les deux royaumes humains, leur armée était loin d'être assez nombreuse pour vaincre. Pour rester debout face à l'immense armée de Saurons.

Harry, pour rester concentrer, regardait loin de Legolas. Il devait garder son sang froid. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments guider ses actes. C'était trop dangereux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement, sinistrement. Et l'armée de Saurons déferla sur eux.

Ils étaient, finalement, parvenus au pied de la montagne où ils pourraient conclure. La montée serait encore laborieuse. Assez longue aussi. Sam et Frodon s'étaient autorisés à prendre un peu de repos avant d'entamer l'ascension de la montagne. Frodon regardait Sam dont les yeux ternes devaient rassembler aux biens. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans les yeux de Sam. Son ami n'espérait plus revenir chez eux. La Comté s'était bien trop éloignée… Ils étaient seuls, ils étaient épuisés. Et ils se trouvaient dans le lieu le plus dangereux du monde. L'enfer allait se déchainer ici lors qu'ils jetteraient l'anneau dans la lave en fusion. Ils en étaient, tous les deux, certains. Comment, dans ce cas, pourraient ils s'en sortir vivants ?

Un léger éboulement troubla leur repas. Ils se redressèrent, pressentant le danger. Leur poigne se resserra autour de leur épée alors qu'ils se préparaient. Bien leur en fut. Cinq orques apparurent de derrière un amoncellement de roches. Sam et Frodon étaient à découvert. Ils l'avaient été depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Les orques tirèrent leurs épées, près au combat. Les deux hobbits échangèrent un regard puis levèrent un peu plus leurs épées, se préparant à livrer un nouveau combat désespéré pour leur vie.

L'aigle de lumière passa une nouvelle fois au dessus de la tête d'Harry. Il survolait la bataille depuis une vingtaine de minutes, maintenant. Il limitait aux nazguls l'accès aux champs de bataille. Il protégeait aussi les alliés de son créateur. Harry bataillait avec acharnement mais il ne voyait pas le bout du combat. Pour chaque ennemi qu'il abattait, il lui semblait que deux réapparaissaient à la place. Pourraient-il vraiment vaincre ces ennemis… cet ennemi…Harry en doutait, de plus en plus, Saurons semblait avoir des moyens illimités en dépit de son statut affaiblie. Or, de leur côté, ils ne disposaient pas de luxe.

Harry perçut un sursaut dans la magie. Depuis son réveil, il était de plus en plus en phase avec la magie de la Terre du Milieu. Ce sursaut n'était pas normal. La magie voulait l'avertir de quelque chose. Cela eut le malheur de le distraire. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il sortit une épée s'enfoncer dans son flanc. Il aperçut Aragorn et Legolas qui, à proximité, réagir aussitôt à son attaque. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à amorcer leur avancée vers lui alors qu'il repoussait son assaillant. Harry conçut un certain soulagement à la protection de ses amis.

Toutefois, un nouveau sursaut de la magie détourna l'attention d'Harry des deux mâles. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur sa propre magie. Ce serait risquer, même. Il avait connu depuis le début que, maintenant, dans ce nouveau monde, le transplanage serait hors de question. Beaucoup trop dangereux ! Ce type de déplacement viderait dangereusement son cœur magique. Or, un sorcier ne pouvait espérer vivre sans magie. Toutefois, la magie ambiante de la Terre du Milieu plaidait pour qu'il aille à un endroit précis, beaucoup plus profond dans les terres de Saurons. Et Harry ne pouvait ignorer son appel.

Harry rouvrit, donc, les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de son aimée, demandant déjà son pardon. Legolas écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête il avait bien entendu lu, parfaitement, la volonté de son âme sœur. Harry détourna les yeux et disparut dans un bruit semblable au tonnerre.

Sam et Frodon ne parviendraient pas à battre les orques qui les avaient découvert. Ces créatures étaient avide de sang. Elles avaient l'art de tuer dans les veines. Or, les hobbits, malgré les dernières épreuves qu'ils avaient subit, étaient loin d'être de taille pour les combattre. Ils allaient perdre. Ils allaient mourir. Un des orques poussa Sam à terre et appuya la lame de son épée sur sa gorge.

A cet instant, un son intense brisa le quasi silence des lieux. Comme un coup de tonnerre. Puis, Harry était là. Au milieu du combat. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour analyser la situation. Il se mit, aussitôt, en mouvement. Il abattit l'adversaire de Sam d'un coup à la nuque.

Les orques réagirent tous à la nouvelle et grande menace qu'était Harry. Ils s'abattirent, tous, sur lui.

Maintenant, Harry était, sans doute, le plus accompli des guerriers vivant à ce jour. Il avait des millénaires d'expérience derrière lui, après tout. Malheureusement, il était aussi blessé. Grièvement qui plus est ! Et l'acte magique qu'il avait réalisé précédemment l'avait clairement épuisé. Le puissant magicien rencontrait des difficultés à soutenir le combat avec les orques.

Les deux hobbits le réalisèrent vite, heureusement, et se relancèrent dans la bataille. La faible étincelle de combativité dans leur cœur se ranima avec vigueur grâce à la seule présence de Harry à leur côté.

A trois, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à vaincre les serviteurs de Saurons. Les hobbits se réjouirent pour un moment de cette petite victoire mais désenchantèrent bien vite lorsque Harry flancha, la main plaquée sur son côté, dans une faible tentative d'endiguer le sang.

« Harry ! » S'alarma Fredon.

« Ca ira, Fredon. Il faut se remettre en marche. Le temps presse. »

A peine convaincu par la déclaration du Survivant, les deux hobbits partagèrent un regard mais, sans autre choix, entamèrent la lente ascension de la montagne fumante.


	21. Chapter 20

Ils arrivèrent péniblement au sommet de la montagne du destin. A ce stade, Harry était fortement appuyé sur l'épaule de Sam. Sa blessure se faisait de plus en plus sentir. La perte de sang devenait plus problématique à chaque minute qui passait. De plus, il souffrait aussi d'un dangereux épuisement magique. Il ne serait pas d'une grande aide si un danger survenait maintenant. Mais ils étaient arrivés à destination. Leur quête touchait à sa fin !

Mais il était dit que, jusqu'à la fin, les évènements joueraient en leur défaveur. Golum refit son apparition alors que Frodon, après un discret encouragement de ses amis, s'avançait vers le bord de la falaise, là où, en contre bas, la lave semblait animer d'une vie propre.

Les lieux étaient les plus inhospitaliers du Mordor. L'air brûlait les poumons de quiconque était assez sot pour s'engager dans ce recoin du monde. Les vapeurs de souffre empoisonnaient l'air et promettaient une mort certaine à qui persistait en ces lieux. Mais rien n'était pire que ce fleuve de lave en contrebas.

Il n'était plus surprenant que cet endroit ait engendré un objet aussi maléfique que l'anneau maître. Et qu'il puisse le détruire tout aussi bien. A l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans cette espèce de grotte détestable, Frodon, Sam et Harry n'avaient plus douté en la destruction de l'anneau.

Golum, non plus si on se fiait à sa soudaine réapparition.

La sournoise créature n'avait plus fait parler d'elle depuis qu'il les avait livré à cette arachné géante. Sans doute, les interventions d'Harry l'avaient elles découragée. L'obscurité de l'anneau l'avait tellement corrompu que la créature ne supportait plus aucune magie blanche. D'où le fait que les cordes elfiques qui le brûlaient. Or, les deux hobbits n'avaient pas connu de magie plus blanche que celle manipulée par Harry. Cette magie avait, très certainement, tenu Golum à l'écart. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise combien ils étaient proches de détruire « son précieux ».

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Golum avait surmonté sa crainte et s'était révélé. Il s'était aussitôt jeté sur Frodon. Il avait entrepris de le blesser de toutes les manières possibles, s'agrippant au corps de Frodon avec des jambes et un bras d'acier.

Harry et Sam s'étaient redressés mais ils ne pouvaient rien tenter sans blesser sérieusement l'infortuné porteur de l'anneau. Ils ne purent, donc, que regarder, impuissants, les deux victimes de l'objet se battre pour faire main basse sur celui-ci. Frodon ne pensait plus à achever sa quête. Tout deux le voyaient maintenant. L'attaque de Golum et ses tentatives pour s'emparer de l'anneau avait réveillé le plus bas instinct du hobbit. A présent, Frodon ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Rester, coûte que coûte, en possession de l'anneau. Pour des raisons égoïstes. Le sort de la Terre du Milieu ne comptait plus pour lui à ce stade. Il était clair qu'il ne tenterait plus de détruire l'objet à ce stade.

Harry suivit la scène avec attention. Il essayait de prévoir de son mieux son issu. Pour pouvoir intervenir avec un minimum de dégât. Puis, les choses évoluèrent, très vite. Golum prit l'avantage. Frodon poussa un cri et, soudain, Golum fut en possession de l'anneau. Harry n'hésita pas. a la minute où Golum se fut éloigné de quelques pas, tout à sa contemplation de l'objet maudit, Harry frappa. Il envoya sur la perfide créature une impulsion de magie qui précipita Golum droit dans le ventre de la montagne. Ce faisant, il fit encore chuter sa magie à un niveau dangereusement bas. Pour sa part, Golum fut dévoré par la lave… Au même titre de l'anneau.

Il fut aussitôt évident que l'essence même de Sauron reposait dans la montagne même car, aussitôt, elle trembla dans son ensemble. La lave s'anima davantage et il devint clair que s'ils restaient sur place. ils trouveraient la mort dans l'irruption de la montagne.

Sans se consulter, les deux hobbits convergèrent vers Harry. Le magicien était affalé contre un rocher la respiration lourde. Il était évident que seul celui-ci le maintenait debout. Harry était au plus mal. Il n'était pas difficile d'arriver à cette conclusion. Tout comme il était clair que sans soin rapide, le Survivant ne survivrait pas bien longtemps.

Les deux hobbits soutinrent le magicien émeraude et l'aidèrent à quitter ce lieu. La montagne tremblait, des éboulements mortels survenaient un peu partout. Cette montagne infernale était devenue un véritable piège mortel ! Plus qu'il ne l'était plus tôt. Si les éboulements ne les tuaient pas, la lave le ferait.

« Arrêtez. » Souffla, soudain, Harry.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Si nous nous arrêtons, nous sommes morts. » Protesta Sam.

« Moi, peut-être… Mais pas vous. Je vous ralenti. Laissez moi là et courrez. »

Harry, malgré les propos de Sam, se laissa glisser à terre. Harry était maintenant effondré par Terre, la main sur sa blessure et la respiration faible. Frodon se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

« Aucun de nous ne s'en sortira. On ne peut pas aller plus vite que la lave. »

Legolas retira son épée du corps de l'orque et bloqua l'arme d'un autre de justesse. Il n'y avait pas répit dans cette bataille. Les forces de Sauron étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses. Sans miracle, ils ne gagneraient pas. Mais ils l'avaient déjà su avant de venir ici. ils étaient tous venus en tout état de cause.

Aragorn, son vieil ami, réussit à s'approcher de lui, sans cesser de combattre lui-même.

« Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. »

Legolas se contenta d'opiner.

« Ce fut un honneur de t'avoir connu, Aragorn. »

« L'honneur fut pour moi, mon ami. »

Gimli intervint près d'eux et les salua d'un hochement de tête solennel. Legolas respira profondément et leva les yeux vers l'aigle de lumière. Au moins, Harry, où qu'il soit, avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il n'était pas ici, pris au piège par une armée qui se reformait, chaque minute, un peu plus sur eux.

Cependant, à peine c'était il fait cette réflexion que l'aigle de lumière disparut. Legolas s'immobilisa frappé par ce que cela signifiait. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son âme sœur.

Il ne fut pas le seul à le retrouver figé. Toute l'armée qui luttait contre Sauron, tout peuple confondu, s'était figé, craintif pour celui qui les avait tous rassemblés.

Cependant, ils ne purent examiner la question plus longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine après la disparition de l'aigle magique, la montagne et ses alentours tremblaient. Un immense gouffre engloutit rapidement une partie de l'armée de Sauron. Dès lors, ce fut la débandade. Les forces du Nécromencien, comme ses ennemis, fuirent précipitamment les lieux de toutes leurs jambes. Seuls quelques uns restèrent. Captivé par le terrible spectacle qui se déroulait là, juste devant eux. Certains avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres. Parce qu'ils savaient que, là haut, il y avait trois de leurs amis. Dans cette fournaise géante, ils étaient pris dans une véritable fournaise. Avec peu de chance de survie.


	22. Chapter 21

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une plaine. A proximité d'une rivière. C'était un lieu paisible. Agréable, vraiment… Mais le sorcier millénaire sut, tout de suite, qu'il n'était pas réel. Cet endroit était comme cette projection de la gare de King Cross, il y a si longtemps. Une simple projection de son esprit. Un lieu où il avait trouvé refuge alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Un autre croisement de chemins.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas surpris que son refuge mental ait changé. Il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre son expérience la nuit où Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre pourquoi ce lieu lui était apparu entre tous. Mais une fois qu'il avait compris, cela avait été évident que ce ne pouvait pas en être un autre. La gare… Ce ne pouvait être que la gare ! Tout avait changé pour lui le jour où il était entré dans la gare. Dans le monde magique ! Dans la vie d'un homme, il n'y avait que quelques évènements qui bouleversaient irrémédiablement sa vie. Pour Harry, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, c'était le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans le train. Dans le monde magique…

Ce lieu significatif était longtemps resté son lieu de refuge.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Et cela n'était pas surprenant. La vie d'Harry avait pris un nouveau tournant lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé. La Terre du Milieu était pleinement devenue son foyer. Il y avait des amis… Une âme sœur. Rien d'étonnant à ce que son refuge mental ait changé et pris l'apparence d'un paysage typique de la Terre du Milieu.

« Harry… »

La voix qui l'interpella était féminine. Aussi légère que le vent. Rien de plus qu'un murmure. Pourtant, elle contenait une telle autorité, une telle sagesse, qu'elle obligea presque Harry à se tourner vers sa source. D'un autre côté, le sorcier n'avait aucune envie de l'ignorer.

Aussi se tourna-t-il dans la direction d'où elle venait. Là, il fut confronté à une vision difficile à décrire par des mots simples. Les présences étaient faites de pures énergies semblait-il. Elles dégageaient une telle lumière qu'il était impossible pour Harry de distinguer leurs traits. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Harry aurait volontiers avoué qu'il craignait ces puissances mystérieuses.

Mystérieuses… Pas tant que ça. Harry sut intuitivement à qui il avait à faire. Les valars en personne… ou une partie d'entre eux.

« Harry… »

« Vous êtes les valars. N'est ce pas ? »

Harry était impressionné malgré lui. Il était plus âgé que ces êtres mais Harry n'avait jamais acquis la sagesse profonde qui avait permis à ces êtres d'évoluer à ce niveau de conscience supérieure. Ces êtres, autrefois humains, étaient devenus des dieux. Bien plus puissants qu'Harry. Ils l'avaient, après tout, sauvé et protégé au cours de la destruction d'un monde et de la création d'un autre.

« Oui, Harry. » Commença une nouvelle voix, tout aussi légère que l'autre. « Tu as un choix à faire, Harry. »

Harry savait que cela allait venir. Cette fois, contrairement sa première expérience, il n'eut aucune hésitation. La première fois, il serait honnête, seul le sens du devoir l'avait poussé à revenir. A refuser de mourir. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il savait que la guerre était finie. L'anneau avait été détruis. Ce qui l'attendait sur la terre des vivants était plus paisible que la première fois. Des amis, une famille… Un amour. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir.

« Je veux vivre. Je veux retourner auprès des miens. »

Une vague de chaleur, purement émotionnelle, l'entoura. Soulagement, joie, approbation. Les valars se réjouissaient de sa décision.

Le monde autour de lui se ternit. Il se réveillait ! Il revenait vers ses amis. Il revint peu à peu à la conscience. La dernière impression qu'il emporta, avec lui, des valars fut l'assurance qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile et douloureux. Harry ne tenta pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal et la fatigue était assez intense pour qu'il ne puisse faire que le minimum de déplacement.

Il sentait une présence réconfortante dans la pièce, près de lui. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Sa magie, encore très faible, était paisible et se tendait vers l'elfe.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec prudence et, immédiatement, Legolas fut à ses côtés.

« Harry. » Souffla Legolas, profondément soulagé.

« Hey... »

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé. » Murmura Legolas en prenant la main de son âme sœur.

Harry donna un resserrement de la main et demanda à son amour des nouvelles des autres. De Sam et de Frodon en particulier. Les événements étaient devenus flous après son coup de magie. Il se souvenait à peine de leur fuite. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient été sauvé.

Legolas répondit sans détourner un seul moment le regard d'Harry. Sans rompre le contact. Comme s'il craignait qu'Harry lui soit arraché. Harry comprit rapidement son inquiétude. Il avait été longtemps sans connaissance. En raison de sa blessure et de son niveau de magie descendu dangereusement bas, Harry avait été dans le coma pour de long mois.

Pendant ce temps, les choses s'étaient stabilisées en Terre du Milieu. Chacun avait pansé ses blessures. Et le royaume des hommes fêtaient encore le couronnement d'Aragorn. A ce jour, ils attendaient tous le réveil du Survivant des mondes.

« J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry dans un souffle fatigué.

Legolas sourit tendrement et une main disparu dans la chevelure du sorcier millénaire.

« Ca va. Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'autres choses à voir et à vivre. »

Harry sourit, heureux, et papillonna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme sous les assurances de Legolas qu'il serait encore là à son réveil.

 _Fin_


End file.
